


Aching Blood, Trembling Heart

by SakuraMota



Series: The Aching Blood Timeline [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, PTSD, PTSD Nightmare, chapter specific tags in notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraMota/pseuds/SakuraMota
Summary: Odin is well aware he's smitten with Lady Corrin.  Laslow has noticed, though, which is annoying.  Helping her in the armory is part of his amicable routine with her. But with his feelings becoming such a distraction, should he take the plunge and tell her everything?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Odin and Corrin's in-game supports are hot garbage, so here, have some fluffy cuteness. Because this ship needs way more love.
> 
> I intended this to take place in the Revelations timeline. Also, implied Hidden Truths DLC spoilers, I guess?
> 
>  **Special Tags** Implied Selena/Laslow

_Aching Blood, Trembling Heart_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

Chapter One  
_His Story_

 

Odin reclined his chair back on two legs, his focus on the tome he was studying.  Wisps of magic prickled around his fingers as he idly wiggled them, his arm held aloft.  He often did this when he was bored or concentrating. He imagined it made him look mysterious, contemplative, and not to mention really cool.  He didn’t flinch when Laslow, his childhood friend, entered the room, grumbling sourly, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders hunched close to his face.  Laslow continued to mutter under his breath as he grabbed a chair and seated himself backward in it at the table.

“Another rejection for Laslow of the Azure Skies?” Odin said in a bored tone, not even looking up from his reading.

“Bite me,” said Laslow, his chin resting on the back of the chair, his eyes closed in a cross expression.

“Oof, such a harsh retort,” Odin said, dropping the front two legs of his chair back onto the floor with a thunk.  He closed his book and ceased his conjuring, turning to Laslow. “Clearly you’ve been bitten by a certain red-headed viper we know.”

Laslow raised an eyebrow.  “You mean Selena, right? Don’t let her hear you calling her that.”

Odin chuckled in his throat.  “I’m quite capable of dodging her wrath.  You, however, my friend, have been in her sights repeatedly of late.”

“Ugh, I know,” Laslow said, folding his arms on the back of the chair and moving his chin atop them.  “I don’t know what her problem is.”

“What was it this time?  Slacking off cleaning duties?”

“It’s my day off, thank-you-very-much,” Laslow said, shooting Odin a dirty look.  “And Selena seems to think she can dictate how I spend my free time. The nerve!”

“Ah,” Odin said, returning to his book and leaning back in his chair again, “she caught you fraternizing in the marketplace again, didn’t she?”

“She butted in right when that cute blonde was about to agree to tea with me,” Laslow said, his eyebrows furrowed in disgust.  “‘Better stay away from this one, honey,’ she says. ‘He’s a first-class pervert.’”

Odin snorted and cracked a grin but said nothing, his fingers playing with magic again.

“And then!” Laslow said, tamping his fist on the table.  “And then she has the nerve to demand I help her carry home the shopping she’d done for the mess hall!  She insults me and then makes me carry her groceries!”

“Technically, it’s the army’s groceries,” Odin quipped, turning a page in his tome.

“Whatever!” Laslow snarled, sitting up in his chair and folding his arms across his chest.  He hunched his shoulders. “I tell you, I have half a mind to tell her she looks less than radiant today.”

“That’ll show her,” Odin said, his eyes half-lidded to match his bored tone.

Laslow leered at the mage.  “You’re being exceptionally unsupportive today.”

Odin sighed.  “That’s because I’ve heard this complaint over and over again.  Every day. For weeks now. Like a never-ending nightmare of repetition, gnawing at my sanity.  If the two of you would just kiss and get it over with, I’d finally get some peace.”

Laslow’s face flushed a deep red.  “Wh...What exactly are you implying??” he demanded, standing abruptly.

“You’ve fancied her since we were children,” Odin said matter-of-factly, still paying more attention to his book than Laslow.  “You always seem more wounded when Selena rejects you more than any other woman. And despite all your complaining, you still do everything she asks of you.  You should stop all the games and just tell her how you feel.”

Laslow opened and closed his mouth a few times, his face scarlet.  Folding his arms again, he glowered at Odin. “And since when are you such a fountain of love advice?”

Odin grinned, flicking his wrist, the magic around his fingers disappearing in a puff of smoke.  He touched two fingers to his forehead, his hand partially obscuring his face. “I’m merely offering my services as a casual observer.  Whether you choose to be a man about your feelings is up to you.”

Laslow’s eyes narrowed, and he snorted.  “Hmpf. That’s rich, coming from you, a guy who hasn’t even realized he’s in love with Lady Corrin.”

The back two legs of Odin’s chair slid beneath him, and he toppled backward, clattering on the floor.  With much flailing, he fought to wrestle his head from beneath his cape, which had flipped over his front in the fall.  He emerged, blushing intensely, his face drawn into a scowl. “Falsehoods! You have no idea what you’re talking about!”

“Oh _don’t_ I?” Laslow said tauntingly, relishing the upper hand he had claimed.  “I guess I’ve imagined all the times you’ve followed her around, stalked her in the shadows, pestered her with your wild stories.  Except, wait, no—that’s happened almost every day since we joined her group.”

Odin sat cross-legged on the floor, his hands on each knee, his blush darkening.  “Well of course I’ve been following her! The whole reason we were sent here was so we could protect her!”

“Ohh, you want to do a lot more than just protect her,” Laslow teased, his eyebrows dancing playfully as a snide grin stretched across his face.  “Don’t think I haven’t noticed you’ve been ‘conveniently,’” he made air quotes with his hands, “showing up at the mess hall at the same time as her every meal.  Or how just last week you ditched training with me to assist her with her shopping.”

“I was merely upholding my duty as a chosen one of the gods,” Odin grumbled, his ears turning red to match his face.

“Mm-hmm,” Laslow said, taking a few steps toward Odin.  “And I suppose that fond expression on your face when you stare at her when you think no one’s looking is apart of your ‘duty,’ too, eh?”

Odin closed his eyes and said nothing, his blush turning shades of burgundy.

Laslow squatted in front of the man, put a hand on Odin’s shoulder, and grinned.  “Owain, my friend. Those are the actions of a man who is smitten.”

Odin met Laslow’s eyes, frowning, his cheeks radiating heat.  Laslow’s grin broadened, and Odin snorted in disgust. “I have somewhere to be now,” he said, brushing Laslow’s hand from his shoulder and climbing to his feet.  “The armory got a new shipment of weapons today that need my naming expertise.”

“Uh-huh,” Laslow said, standing and turning as Odin brushed past him.  “And the fact that Lady Corrin is overseeing the delivery and inventory is irrelevant, right?”

Odin walked into the door frame, slamming his face against the wood.  Whirling around, he pointed at Laslow, his face red from the impact with the wall.  “I was not aware of this fact!” he shouted accusingly before dashing out of the room, his cape whirling behind him.

This, of course, was a lie.

He knew it was a lie, even as he tried to deny it to himself.  To be certain, the allure of fresh, unnamed weapons set Odin’s heart ablaze, but even that flame paled in comparison to the elation he felt at the thought of seeing her.  He had memorized Corrin’s schedule through careful observation, and he knew at that moment she would most likely be in the armory. At first, he had done this strictly out of obligation; when a dragon god asks you to protect his daughter, you of course take the assignment seriously.  It had annoyed him that Laslow and Selena seemed to have forgotten this important mission, so between his errands for Lord Leo, he had taken it upon himself to ensure her constant safety. This had led to many instances where he was certain he had annoyed the woman, judging by the way she started to deviate her schedule in order to avoid him.  (Her feeble attempts at elusion were no match for his tracking skills, however.) Despite that, as the weeks went by, the two of them had struck up a sort of amicable discourse, to the point that he started looking forward to his encounters with her.

Odin walked briskly across the yard, making his way toward the armory, still agitated at his exchange with Laslow.  One of his assertions _was_ false, though: Odin _had_ realized his feelings for Corrin, though it was admittedly only very recently.  The fact that it was obvious to Laslow annoyed him. His pace slowed to a stop, and he stared at the ground, his cape fluttering against the back of his knees from the sudden halt.  He sighed. Annoying or no, it didn’t change the fact that he was correct.

The first time she genuinely smiled at him, a surge struck his chest that he had never experienced before.  This elation, this slow, encompassing burn...the pang hit him unexpectedly and sent his mind reeling. “Cute.”  The word leapt instantly to the top of his mind. Her smile, it was cute. Odin had never really thought much about girls in his life, mostly because he never had the luxury of time to do so.  Unlike Laslow, who made the time to accommodate his hormones, Odin had wholly occupied himself with training to avenge his fallen parents and devising sweet attack names. When the Fell Dragon had finally met its end, he imagined he might finally have some time to relax, maybe focus on a romance of some sort, only for he and his companions to be whisked away on another adventure.  He, of course, took this mission to heart, and he had endeavored during his time in Nohr to get as close to his objective as he could.

He hadn’t intended to fall in love with his objective, though.

“Perhaps I shouldn’t go to the armory after all,” Odin said to himself.  He held his chin in thought. “If Laslow has noticed my latent affections, then it’s possible others may have as well.”  He skewed his mouth, his eyebrows furrowed. “I have to maintain my aura of darkness...being seen as a lovesick puppy just doesn’t sound cool.”  He nodded. “Right. Odin Dark shall resist his urges, no matter how powerful they may be!”

He sanctioned this decision with a triumphant pose, his fists planted on his hips.  Leo, who happened to be walking by, a book in hand, glanced up at his retainer’s outburst.  Raising an eyebrow, he decided it was better not to ask, and, returning to his book, strolled past.

Odin walked along with new purpose.  If he wasn’t headed for the armory, what should he do instead?  Perhaps he could find Niles and see if he would spar with him. Zapping Niles with magic usually put him in a good mood, though he had to admit, the arrows Niles fired back did sting, even if they were the non-lethal training ones.  He could always take a stroll and see if anyone was interested in one of his tales of grand battles with darkness, or test out that new spell he had been reading about, or…

Something in his periphery caught his attention and he glanced up.  He was standing in front of the armory.

“Curse my feet!” he said, clutching at his chest.  “They’ve taken me to my heart’s desire against my will!”  He stared at the door to the armory. “Well...since I’m here, I could just stop in and check out the new sword shipment...No, no, no, Odin,” he said, briskly shaking his head.  “Temptation is the vice of weaker men. Just turn around and walk away.” He paused, staring at the door. “Any time now. Just, move your feet.” He remained in place, the doorknob enticing him.  His cheeks pinkened a little. “Ah, screw it,” he said, grabbing the doorknob.

The door to the armory creaked open, and Odin poked his head inside.  Weapons gathered together in crates and barrels lined the walls, armor of various types stacked in front of them.  Several boxes of arrows stacked on top of each other flanked the doorway, and the whole room had a musky smell of metal and wood.  He inhaled deeply; the aroma of the armory always intoxicated him. It reminded him of the Shepherd’s garrison back home. Brushing this thought away, he crossed the room, where he had spotted Corrin seated at a table beside a large stack of boxes, her back facing the doorway.  Hunched over her paperwork, scribbling away, she looked very focused. Even this, he thought, was a bit adorable.

Hearing footsteps, Corrin turned, and her face brightened.  “Oh, Odin! Good, I’m glad you’re here, I could use your help,” she said, brushing her hair out of her face.

“R-Really?” Odin said, blushing.  “Well then, Odin Dark is at your service, milady!”

“I was hoping you couldn’t resist a new weapons shipment,” Corrin said, smiling coyly as she stood and stroked a hand on the topmost box in the stack beside the table.  Lifting the lid, she retrieved a paper from inside before closing the box again and hefting it. She turned and handed the box to Odin, placing the paper on top. “If you could, would you check these with the invoice to make sure everything is accounted for?”  She winked. “And, of course, you’re free to name whatever you like.”

Odin nodded, trying his best not to be embarrassed.  She really was impossibly cute. Not to mention a woman handing him a box of weapons and asking him to name them was probably the subject of one of his wet dreams once.  “You can count on me,” he said.

“I know I can,” Corrin said with a grin.  “Thank-you so much for your help.” She turned away from him, returning to her budgeting at the table.

Odin gently placed the box on the floor and sat down cross-legged beside it with the list.  ‘Right then,’ he thought, removing the lid and setting it aside. ‘Which of you shall be blessed with my Burning Lexicon of Nomenclature first?’  He dug through the straw used as cushioning in the box, selected a dagger, and weighed it in his hand, frowning. ‘Throwing dagger...seems to be of steel in make...no doubt this shall pierce the heart of many a foe in the future.  So what shall your title be…?’

Movement caught his eye, and he glanced up as Corrin shifted her position on her stool.  He stared at the back of her head for a moment, grinning absently. She certainly was focused.  If only she would show that level of focus on him…

‘Dammit, Owain, stop daydreaming,’ he thought, forcing his attention back to the blade in his hand.  ‘Dagger, dagger…’ He held the blade tip and bobbed it a few times, his mind a complete blank. ‘...Daggers are no fun to name anyway, so I’ll circle back to it,’ he decided, setting the weapon aside.  Rummaging in the box, he found the hilt of a sword and retrieved it from beneath the hay. ‘Now we’re talking! That light weight, that sleek sheen, that expert craftsmanship...this is a blade worthy of my former sword hand!  Naming you should be easy!’ He studied the blade, trying to get a feel of its essence.

Corrin propped an elbow on the table and leaned her face on her palm, her quill scratches filling the silence.  Odin noticed this movement as well, and he stared at her again, fantasizing about how nice it would be to rest his own hand on that gentle cheek.  He lifted his arm as if to imitate doing so, and the sword in his hand came with it. Frowning at it, he set it aside with the dagger. ‘Perhaps inspiration will strike me for you later.  Now then, what else is in here…?’

Thirty minutes later, the entire contents of the box had joined the pile at his side, every last weapon on the invoice accounted for, but nameless.  Defeated, Odin rested his forehead on the edge of the box. ‘This is hopeless. I can’t exercise my power as name giver with her sitting there being so... _adorable_.’  He sighed and climbed to his feet.  ‘I’ll just tell her I’m out of sorts and just give her back the invoice.  Gods, I feel so useless…’

Approaching Corrin at the table, Odin cleared his throat and spoke.  “Um, Lady Corrin?”

She startled, her quill scribbling what she’d been writing, and she whirled around to him, her face surprised.  “O-Odin!” She clutched at her chest. “Dear gods, I actually forgot you were in here with me. Usually you’re very chatty while you work, but you were so quiet that it just slipped my mind.”

“My apologies,” Odin said.  “Both for startling you, and, well…”  He trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

Corrin tilted her head.  “Something wrong? Was something missing from the invoice?”

“No, no, it’s all there,” Odin said, handing her the paper.  “It’s just…” He sighed. “I’m afraid my gods-granted talent for naming has abandoned me today.  Try though I might, I was unable to divine a single name for our newest equipment.” He hung his head.  “I stand before you, a failure.”

Corrin smiled sympathetically and sighed.  “Well then, we’re a pair of failures today, it seems.”

“Hm?” he said, looking up.  “What do you mean?”

Corrin turned aside to showcase her table, where dozens of papers littered the workspace, calculations scribbled and scratched out all over them.  “I’ve been trying to balance the convoy’s budget today, and it just isn’t adding up right. I’ve probably done the math at least six times now, and it just keeps coming out wrong.”  She rubbed her forehead and sighed again. “I’ve been staring at these numbers for so long that I honestly think I’m going cross-eyed.”

“Perhaps a fresh pair of eyes could be what you’re needing,” Odin said, stepping closer to the table.  “I wouldn’t mind checking over it for you.”

“Be my guest,” Corrin said, sliding the master list toward him and her latest failed attempt at balancing.  “If you come up with the same answer, then I’m just going to have to accept we overpaid for something.”

Odin studied the page covered in Corrin’s neat handwriting.  He held his chin, quietly working over her computations in his head.

“...Are you all right, Odin?”

He turned to find her leaning her face on her palm, staring at him.  “I, um, of course, milady,” he said.

“You seem like something’s bothering you,” Corrin said, frowning.  “And no, I don’t mean that,” she said when he looked at the page of calculations and back at her.  “Like I said, I forgot you were here because you’re usually an endless fountain of energy when you help me out; you almost always have a new story to tell me.  But today you’ve been unusually quiet. Is something on your mind?”

The word, “you,” leapt to the top of his throat, where he caught it and swallowed it back down.  “Odin Dark is flattered that you would spare concern on his part, Lady Corrin,” he said, “but I can assure you that you needn’t trouble yourself with my lowly worries.”

“Well that’s just nonsense,” Corrin said, sitting up and frowning more seriously at him.  “You and I are friends after all, right? Of course I should care if something is bothering you.”

He stared at her, stunned and embarrassed.  Turning back to the budget work to hide his blushing, Odin grinned slightly.  “You truly are too kind, Lady Corrin.”

“All right, out with it,” Corrin said, crossing her arms.  “Is Leo being lazy again and giving you tasks he could just as easily do himself?  Or did Niles say something hurtful?”

Odin laughed.  “Lady Corrin, please, it’s nothing of that sort.  Though I do appreciate that you consider yourself my ally.”  He stared at the table for a moment before looking at her again.  “No, I’m afraid I’m simply just easily distracted of late. The umbral callings of the darkness are louder than usual, tearing my attentions from the...”  He trailed off as he turned to her and found she was leering at him, an eyebrow raised. “...Uh, right, sorry, skip to the point. Spoken simply, I just have a lot on my mind, the same as anyone else.”

Corrin raised her eyebrows in sympathy.  “Well, if you ever need someone to talk to, just know I don’t mind listening.”  She looked at the table, her expression downcast. “Unless you’re not comfortable talking with me, that is.”

“No no, not at all!” said Odin, reaching out and grabbing her hand.  He smiled a bit, looking down as stroked the top of her hand with his thumb.  “In truth, I’ve been more comfortable conversing with you than anyone else lately…”  He paused, and then, realizing what he was doing, let go abruptly and scratched at the back of his head.

Corrin smiled at him, her cheeks rosy.  “Well, good. Because I’ve actually been enjoying our talks lately.  They brighten my day.”

“R-Really?” Odin gasped, turning to her.  “You...You’re not just mocking me, are you?”

“Of course not,” Corrin said with a laugh.  “I genuinely mean it.” Her face sank a little.  “Everything that’s been happening with this war, all the day to day business of running the army, how everyone looks to me to be their leader…”  She sighed. “It all really weighs heavily on me most days. But,” she brightened a little, “whenever you come around to tell me one of your stories or to just have a chat with me, I always end up feeling a little lighter.”  She blushed suddenly and turned away. “S-Sorry, I don’t mean to make you feel awkward or anything.”

“Not at all,” Odin said, shaking his head.  “Hearing that my tales of heroism can alleviate your wearied soul brings joy to my heart.”  He paused a moment and frowned. “To be honest, I’m just relieved to hear you don’t find me annoying like everyone else does.”

Corrin giggled.  “Maaaybe at first,” she said, winking at him.  “But you’re the sort of person that grows on people.”

He smiled at her.  Gods, he loved her.  He could feel his heart throbbing against his ribs.  Perhaps...Perhaps now, with the current mood...Could he tell her?   _Should_ he tell her?  Did he have the right?  After all, he had lost his Brand, the proof of his royal lineage, when he came to Nohr.  He was just a retainer, beholden to her adoptive brother. His link to House Ylisse meant nothing in this world.  She was a princess, after all. Maybe the rest of the camp would disapprove of his courtship of her.

“Um, Odin?” Corrin said after a long pause in which he had been staring at her, grinning in a daze.

“Yes, Lady Corrin?”

“Are you, uh...going to look at the budget?”

Odin fumbled back to reality and shuffled a few pages to busy himself.  “Uh, right, sorry,” he said, picking up a page in front of him.

“No, it’s my fault for distracting you,” said Corrin, shaking her head.

After a few minutes of studying the paper in silence, Odin frowned, picked up a quill suddenly, and started scribbling.

“Find something?” Corrin said, her voice hopeful.

“I think...yes, that’s the issue,” Odin said, his hand jotting down quick calculations.  He turned to her. “You kept accidentally missing a number in your totaling,” he said, indicating the error to her on the page.  “With the absent numeral properly applied, you have a balanced budget.”

Corrin gasped and clasped his hand.  “Oh my gods. You have no idea how much stress you just saved me!  Odin, I could kiss you.”

They both looked up at each other for a moment before the pair of them blushed simultaneously.

“No wait, that came out wrong!” Corrin said, immediately releasing his hand and waving her hands in a panic.  “I-I didn’t mean I _want_ to kiss you!  That would be bad…Wait no, that’s worse!” she gasped, covering her eyes with a hand.  “What I mean is, kissing _you_ wouldn’t be bad, but wait no, that’s even worse, and I’m just going to stop talking now and die right here, okay?”  She buried her head in her arms on the table.

Momentarily stunned, Odin’s brain rebooted, and he let out a snort before bursting into laughter.  “I-It’s okay, I think I understand what you meant.”

Corrin sat up and put her face in her hands.  “Gods, that was so embarrassing, I’m so sorry,” she said.  She turned to him. “Thanks for being so good-natured about it.”  She put her hands in her lap. “So...the shipment was all accounted for?”

“Right, uh,” Odin said, turning to the box on the floor, where he had left the pile of weaponry.  “I’ll just...put those away for you.”

“I’d appreciate that,” Corrin said with a laugh.

Odin crossed the short distance and leaned down to pick up a sword from the pile.  Frowning, he stood straight and examined the weapon more closely. “Actually...perhaps you might need to make a return,” he said as he gave the sword a few practice swings.

“Hm?”

Instinctively, Odin crouched in his sword stance and cut through the air with liquid precision, stopping occasionally to turn the sword over in his hand and frown at it.  Unsatisfied, he balanced the blade on two fingers and noted the uneven tilt. “This one most definitely falls below my standard of approval,” he said. “The off-balance makes it feel all wrong in the hand.”

“I didn’t know you knew so much about swords,” Corrin said, surprised.

“I’m versed in all forms of weaponry, milady,” Odin said, turning the blade over in his hand a few more times.  “Such is necessary in order to properly name them. However, suffice to say, outside of my natural proclivity of magic, the sword is a personal favorite of mine.”  He placed a hand on his hip and pointed the sword at the floor. “Prior to discovering my propensity for the dark arts, I was quite the accomplished swordsman.”

“Really now?” Corrin said, intrigued.  “I’ll have to have a practice match with you sometime, then.”

Odin squinched his face at her and winked.  “I would think there’s no blade in camp that could compete with your legendary Yato, Lady Corrin.”

“We’d use practice swords, you dork,” Corrin said, laughing.

He smiled, enjoying the sound of her laugh.  A thought struck him, and Odin brightened. “Actually, that reminds me of a story,” he said, shifting into his usual demeanor.  “Have I ever told you about the time I went in search a legendary sword?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Corrin said, smiling.  “Did you find it?”

“Well...yes and no,” he said, swishing the faulty blade around for fun.  “I did find a blade, but...In my hubris, I falsely assumed it was the infamous one I was seeking.”

Corrin giggled and leaned back against the table.  “That sounds about right.”

“However!” Odin said, pointing the blade at her for dramatic effect.  “The journey is far more important than the destination! The tale of _how_ I sought after the sword is what’s truly important.”

She smiled warmly at him.  “Well then, where do we begin?”

Odin beamed, heartened by her genuine interest.  “In a bandit-infested village, on the brink of destruction…”  He paused, resting the front of the blade in his other palm. “...Actually,” he said, taking a few steps toward her, “before I begin, I was wondering if I could...talk to you about something that’s been on my mind.”

“Of course,” Corrin said, straightening on her stool.  “I said I’d listen, didn’t I?”

Odin nodded, his face flooding with color.  “Right...so, the thing is…” He tapped the sword in his palm a few times to calm his nerves.  Inhaling, he stared firmly at her. “Lady Corrin, I—”

The door of the armory banged open, alarming both of them, and they turned as Selena entered the room shouting, “Hey, Corrin, you in here?”

“Selena!” Corrin protested, holding her chest.  “Dear gods, do you know how to knock?”

“Yeah yeah, whatever,” Selena said dismissively.  She noticed Odin and scoffed. “Odin! Are you bothering Corrin _again?_ ”

Odin winced.  “Well, you know me…”

Selena rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh.  “Jeez, you would think you were attached at her hip or something.”

“Did you need something, Selena?” Corrin asked.

“Yeah, the cooking schedule for the mess hall,” said Selena.  “Some idiot threw away the one that was hanging in there, and no one can remember who’s supposed to cook dinner.”

Corrin sighed and hung her head.  “Ugh...All right, I’ll go make a new copy from the master schedule in my quarters,” she said, standing.

Selena nodded.  “Thanks, Corrin.  Just bring it by the mess hall when you’re done.  And _you_ ,” she said, rounding on Odin, who flinched, “behave yourself.  Don’t cause trouble for Lady Corrin.”

“Not even in my darkest of dreams would I fathom to,” said Odin, frowning at her.

Selena snorted an approval and then swiveled around to the door, running a hand through one of her long pigtails as she left the armory.

Corrin followed after her and shut the door, adjusting one of the towers of arrow boxes the door had collided with upon Selena’s entry.  “Selena certainly knows how to make an entrance,” she said, sighing. She turned to him. “Sorry, you were sayi—Odin, your hand is bleeding!”

“Ah, yeah,” Odin said, holding up his left hand, which had a small gash across the palm that was dripping blood on the floor.  “My hand slipped when Selena came in,” he said, indicating the sword in his other hand.

“Come on, we need to find a healer,” Corrin said, crossing swiftly to him.

“No no, it’s fine,” Odin insisted, setting the defective sword on the table and clenching his bleeding hand.  “I’m sure it will stop on its own.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Corrin said, taking his non-injured hand and dragging him behind her.  “It could get infected if you leave it like that.”

“A-All right, if you insist,” he said, blushing as she gripped his hand more tightly.  He followed her out of the armory and across the lawn, his bleeding hand held behind him.  Her hand fit so perfectly in his palm; he couldn’t help but relish the moment, even though his injured hand was throbbing, the pain a feeble distraction.  It wasn’t until he noticed two people watching them, whispering to one another as they passed, that he regained his senses “L-Lady Corrin, there’s no need to lead me by the hand.  You can let go.”

She turned to him and smiled lightly.  “And risk you running off on me?” she asked, winking.  “I’ll take my chances and hang on tight.”

“Odin Dark would never run!” he protested, incensed at the mere notion of such cowardice.  “He is a bastion of courage! His aching blood demands it!”

Corrin laughed, squeezing his hand affectionately.  “Well, right now your aching blood is dripping all over the lawn.”  She paused for a bit and then sighed. “I guess after this I’ll need to go back to my room and make a new copy for the mess hall.”  She stopped and turned to him. Blushing, she smiled at him. “I don’t suppose you’d want to keep me company? Copying’s pretty boring work, so I’d appreciate a story or two.”

Odin gaped at her for a moment before recovering.  “Then who am I to deny a request from a draconic maiden such as yourself?” he said, grinning broadly.

Corrin giggled, and then her face shifted.  “And...you’ll tell me what’s been bothering you?” she added, an anxious tone in her voice.

Odin gripped her hand more tightly, taking a step toward her.  He looked into her eyes, and in a tender, quiet voice, he said, “You have my word.”

This was the right thing to say, because she smiled so sweetly at him that he was certain his heart would explode from the elation he felt.  He returned a similar smile, throwing all his misgivings aside. He was going to tell her. The thought of waiting any longer was a fate worse than any dark manifestation he could conjure.

 

* * *

 

**Bonus ending:**

“I’m actually interested in this legendary sword story of yours,” Corrin said as they strolled toward the private quarters on the other side of the camp.  She giggled to herself. “I’m sure it’s full of twists and turns, knowing you.”

“It is indeed!” Odin said excitedly, keeping pace with her.  “Unscrupulous bandits, a cadre of mages in distress, reunions of kinsmen—truly it is a tale for the ages!”

She beamed at him.  “Well then, I can’t wait to hear it,” Corrin said, her eyes narrowing affectionately.

They continued on together, chatting merrily, Odin feeling much more like his usual self.  Ahead of them, he noticed Laslow leaning against the front wall of the mess hall. The two noticed each other simultaneously, and a sly grin curved on Laslow’s lips as he nodded in their direction.  His head darted from Corrin back to Odin in an exaggerated movement, and Laslow gave him a thumbs-up, his smile devious.

Annoyed, Odin ignored him and turned back to Corrin, retaking his conversation without missing a beat.  Once they had passed by Laslow, Odin held out his arm in such a way that Laslow could see it but Corrin could not, and held up his middle finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in Hidden Truths, they technically never find out who it was they were sent to help, but I personally think it would've been easy to figure out, so we're rolling with it. P:


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back in Corrin's room, Odin's up to his usual storytelling. But to be honest, Corrin is more interested in what's been on the dark mage's mind lately...
> 
>  **Special Tags:** Confession, First Kiss

_Aching Blood, Trembling Heart_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

 

Chapter Two 

_Her Story_

 

Corrin’s quill jotted across the page as she copied the next name on the list.  She smiled, her eyes on her work, as Odin sat across from her at the table in her room, regaling her with the story of how he had chased after a legendary weapon.  She liked Odin’s stories. They made her feel calmer, and the sound of his voice, rich with passion, made her heart beat contentedly. For all his talk about being a living incarnation of darkness, Odin always lit up the room.

“And then at last, my eyes laid upon it: that legendary blade, the mate for my blighted sword hand was finally in my grasp!” Odin said, his voice rising with the apex of his story.

“‘Blighted sword hand,’ huh?” Corrin said, pausing her work to take a sip of her tea.  “How exactly is it blighted?”

He hesitated, looking up at her, his face reddening in embarrassment.  “Er, well, it...it craves the blood of unscrupulous foes! Its bloodlust knows no ending!  It hungers for battle, twitching to strike down enemies!”

“Wow, that sounds really awful,” Corrin said, replacing her tea cup in her saucer.  She folded her arms on the table and leaned toward him a little. “I can see why you made the switch to magic instead.”

“Of course, it was an obvious—wait, what?”  He dropped character, his face falling. “That’s not wh...Why would you think that?”

She laughed, her whole body shaking with her mirth.  He was always so adorable when he got flustered, and it was so easy to do.  Lately she had taken to asking him probing questions during his stories for this exact purpose, because seeing him flounder to regain himself was so cute she just couldn’t resist.

She loved Odin.  His oddball behavior, his grandiose stories, his penchant for posing—all the things she had at first found annoying about him, she now adored with her whole heart.  Odin, she had come to realize, was the sort of man that grew on you, a man that seeped into your heart and claimed it without your noticing. That more or less described how she had fallen for him, realizing one day after an interaction with him how light and warm she felt.  Since then, she had tried to get him to notice, at least a little bit: smiling at him in a way she hoped conveyed how much she cared for him, finding every excuse she could to take hold of his hand, trying to purposely run into him as he went about his day...She wasn’t quite sure if any of these plans were working.  She _had_ noticed an increase in how embarrassed he seemed to be around her; it seemed like she saw him blushing more frequently of late.  His handsome face, flushed red, with an abashed expression was enough to drive her heart wild.

Corrin savored the frazzled, almost hurt look on his face and quieted her laughter.  “I’m just teasing you, Odin,” she said, reaching across the table and patting his hand.  She left her hand atop his as long as she dared before retracting it. “Now then, what happened next?”

He eyed her suspiciously, only retaking his storytelling when she smiled encouragingly at him.  Corrin returned to her copying, her new schedule for the mess hall almost complete. Someone had accidentally thrown away the previous version, necessitating her copying from her master schedule.   Odin had agreed to keep her company while she worked, which of course meant a session of his unique storytelling. She _was_ somewhat interested in his tale, and it had been entertaining thus far, but to be completely honest, she was more interested in another topic of discussion.

Prior to retiring to her room, the two of them had been in the armory, working on inventory.  Odin had been acting a little off, and Corrin was anxious to know what was bothering him. Just as he was finally going to tell her, Selena had interrupted them with news about the missing schedule, so their conversation had been postponed.  Odin had promised her he would continue his thought, but when they had arrived at her room, he had launched straightway into his sword story. Despite her enjoyment of his company, Corrin still felt a lingering unease in her stomach. Just what had he been about to say before they were interrupted?

“And so it was, with the bandits vanquished and the mythical blade calming the aching blood in my veins, I, Odin Dark, did part ways with the hero-king’s army, in search of another conquest,” he concluded, holding a hand in front of his face.

Corrin applauded lightly; she was never quite sure how to react at the end of Odin’s stories, but she always felt like applause was necessary.  “Wow, that certainly was some story, Odin,” she said, grinning.

He sat up in his chair, beaming.  “Did you enjoy it?” he asked, his voice eager for praise.

Corrin smiled.  “I did, actually.  Though I do have to wonder how much of it is actually true,” she added, raising a sly eyebrow at him.

“Lady Corrin!” he exclaimed indignantly.  “To think that you would accuse me of fabrication!  I am insulted at the mere implication! Odin Dark only conveys the truest of tales!”

“Uh-huh,” Corrin said, her grin widening.  “Even the part where you cut down six bandits with one sword swing?”

He faltered, and she knew she was flustering him again.  “Er, well...okay, so it was ninety-nine percent accurate,” he admitted, taking a sip of his own tea, which he had been neglecting.

“And the part where the hero-king offered you half his kingdom for rescuing him?” she continued, winking at him.

“Okay, okay, it was seventy-five percent accurate, but that’s all you’re getting,” he said, closing an eye and sticking his tongue out at her.

She laughed again; Odin had a knack for making her laugh.  Being with him always brought her so much joy. “In any case, didn’t you say the sword wasn’t really all that special?”

“Ehh, it did turn out to be a pretty common weapon,” he confessed, sipping at his tea.  “However!” he said, holding up an explanatory finger. “With a proper name and maintenance by yours truly, Missiletainn went on to become a trusted partner in my fight against evil.  I actually still have it with me back in my room.”

“Really?” Corrin asked, intrigued.  “Would you show it to me?”

“Why, of course, milady!” Odin said, beaming.  “Remind me after dinner, and I’ll bring it over.”

“Sounds great!” she said.  With a final stroke of her quill, she completed her copying.  “And, done! Now to wait for the ink to dry, and then I can take it to the mess hall.”

“It would seem my timing is excellent, as usual,” Odin said, placing his tea cup on the table.  “To complete my tale at the same time as your task is surely a work of fate itself.”

Corrin smiled at him, running a finger along her quill a few times to calm her nerves.  It was now or never. “So, Odin...Now that you’ve finished your story, did you want to...tell me what’s been bothering you?”  She noticed he tensed, but only slightly. “After all, you did promise you would.”

“R-Right, so I did,” Odin said, nodding.  He held a finger to his forehead, his other arm crossing over his chest to hold his elbow in the thoughtful position.  “How best to explain…”

Corrin fidgeted in her chair, her heartbeat increasing steadily.  Subconsciously, she leaned closer across the table, eager to hear his answer.

Odin sighed.  “To be completely honest, Lady Corrin, I’m not all that certain you can help me with this,” he said, scratching his head.

She deflated a little.  “O-Oh? Why not?” she asked.

He blushed and looked away from her.  “Because the issue is very serious. You see...I’m suffering from...an ailment of the heart.”

“‘Ailment of the…’ Oh!” she gasped, translating his wording.  “You...You mean you’re in love with someone?”

Odin’s blush intensified, and he still refused to meet her eye, but he nodded.  “I’m terribly afflicted, I’m afraid,” he said.

Corrin sank further into her folded arms.  “R-Really? Whoever it is, they’re really lucky to have your attention,” she said, her expression and voice both failing to hide the disappointment she felt.

He looked up at her, surprised.  “Really? You think so?”

“Well of course!” Corrin said, eyebrows furrowing crossly at him.  “You’re a wonderful person, Odin. You’re brave and charming, you’re always willing to help others.  On top of that, you’re fun to talk to and always good for a laugh when it’s most needed.” She smiled sadly at him.  “Anyone would be lucky to have you.”

He stared at her, his jaw slackened.  A slight shake of his head indicated he had been in a daze and snapped back to reality.  “I...I’m flattered that you think so, milady. Truly I am not worthy of such praise.”

“And there we have your biggest flaw, Odin,” she said, frowning at him.

“Huh?”

“People think that because you’re always telling stories about yourself that you must be self-absorbed.  But any time someone gives you a genuine compliment, you always dismiss it and self-deprecate,” she said, pointing accusingly at him.  She looked him in the eye. “You should have more confidence in yourself, Odin. Real confidence, not the kind you pretend you have.”

“Lady Corrin…” he said, his eyebrows raised.

“I’m sure if you do that, everything will work out fine,” she said, eyeing the table again, her voice breaking at the end.  No good. She was starting to get emotional. She inhaled to calm her nerves. “So, tell me, this person you love, what are they like?”

Odin shifted uncomfortably in his seat.  “In all my wanderings, I’ve never met a more incredible woman,” he said, his voice quiet.  He smiled to himself. “She is an unstoppable force in battle, yet her heart is the kindest I’ve ever known.  Others look to her as a pillar of strength, but I know that the base of that pillar bears the cracks of her uncertainties.”  He furrowed his eyebrows, his half-lidded eyes focused on the table. “I wish only that I could be the glue that cements those doubts, to ease her burdened heart in some way, so that she can be the beacon that lights the very night, as she is destined to be.”  He sighed wistfully. “My love, she...she is a goddess of beauty in human form, both in body and heart.”

Corrin sank further into her sulk.  Why did she ask him this question? Hearing him talk so tenderly about another woman, a fond, adorable expression on his face, was too much for her.  She could feel her eyes watering, and her chest felt so tight and achy that she found it difficult to breathe. She inhaled through her mouth, her breath coming in choppy and ragged, a sure sign that she was losing control of her emotions.

“Lady Corrin, are you all right?” Odin asked suddenly, his face shifting with worry.

“Ah, forgive me, I have something in my eye,” Corrin said, rubbing her tears away before they had a chance to escape.  Her quaking voice betrayed her heartbreak.

“What’s wrong?” he asked more urgently.

His face, filled with concern, made the anguish she felt building in her chest intensify.  She stood and turned away from him, feeling her shoulders tremble as hot tears streamed down her cheeks.  Scrubbing her face clean, she took a deep breath and turned. She was surprised to find Odin had stood as well, and he was walking toward her.  “I think I got it, no worries,” she assured him, forcing a smile. “Y...You were saying?”

Odin stared at her silently, as if he were trying to solve a puzzle written on her face.  Closing his eyes, he continued. “I’m afraid, however, though my experience is quite varied, this is one area in which I am lacking,” he admitted, shuffling his feet.  “I’ve never felt this way about someone before, and I’m certain she only sees me as a stalwart friend, not a lover.”

“That must be difficult,” Corrin said, refusing to meet his eye.  She rubbed her arm. “Have you...tried just telling her how you feel?”

“I am endeavoring to, but I’m afraid my inexperience is affecting the reception,” he said, wringing his hands.  “She’s clearly missing every indication I’ve made of my affections.”

Corrin paused, her eyebrows furrowing.  What did he mean by that? The verbiage he was using...he couldn’t mean...could he?  Her heart leapt, and she looked up at him. “Maybe you’re just not being direct enough,” she said, her face serious.

Odin avoided her gaze, his blush intensifying.  “That’s not exactly an easy thing for me,” he said, fidgeting with the ring on his right hand to keep his hands steady.  “To come right out and say it would be…”

“That’s exactly what you have to do,” Corrin said, her heartbeat steadily increasing.  “If you’re subtle about it, how is she supposed to know what you mean?”

Odin sighed.  “You’re right, I know,” he agreed, rubbing his neck.  “I just worry that someone like me...isn’t good enough for her.”

“Stop that,” she said, scowling at him.  “I’ve told you already that you need to have confidence in yourself.”

“But it’s true,” he argued, staring into her glower.  “After all, no matter what impressive feats I may accomplish, I’m still just a retainer.  I could never be worthy of you, so I—”

He froze, realizing his slip before she did.  He looked away as she gasped, his face flushing so quickly that he looked dizzy.

“Odin...”

“D-Did I say ‘you?’  H-H-How silly of me,” he said in a much louder voice than was natural.  “Surely I must be experiencing some sort of delirium.” He glanced at her, noticed she was still staring at him, and looked up at the ceiling instead.  “A-And small wonder! It seems that the temperature in this room has increased suddenly! C-Clearly I need to step outside for some air—”

“ _Don’t you dare_.”

Odin made an attempt to flee, but Corrin caught him by the wrist.  He turned to her, and the two of them stared wide-eyed at one another, both of them red-faced.

Corrin swallowed.  She wasn’t going to let him get away.  Inhaling, she pulled his arm and pressed her lips to his.

They stood together, neither wishing to move, to break apart, to breathe.  Eventually, they both needed air, and they separated, hovering close together, panting.  Their eyes met, and within seconds, they were upon each other again, Corrin encircling his neck with her arms and Odin pulling her body into his, curling his hands around her back.

Corrin felt like she was floating.  The feel of his muscular arms around her, the taste of his lips as he kissed her over and over, the scent of his body, so close to hers...every one of her senses erupted in a firestorm of emotions.  She weaved her fingers into his hair, pressing gently against the back of his head to keep him pinned to her, and Odin moaned softly in her mouth, tightening his grip on her body. She had craved this release for so long, and it just made her want more.  She ran her other arm down his back, digging her fingers into his shoulder blades. She felt as if she couldn’t have him close enough, and she desperately, _desperately_ needed him to be.

After several minutes had passed, they pulled apart, both breathless, their foreheads resting together, and they clung to each other, neither relaxing their grip.  They gazed into one another’s eyes, Odin lifting a hand to hold her cheek in his palm. Catching her breath, Corrin spoke first.

“How dare you try to run away.”

“I wasn’t…!” he began, but when she furrowed her eyebrows, he relented.  “Okay, yes, I was trying to run away.”

“And what sort of confession was that?” she said, smiling teasingly at him, tracing her finger along his ear.  “How was I supposed to know you were talking about _me?_ ”

“I was merely building dramatic tension for the big reveal,” Odin said, frowning.  His eyebrows shifted. “Though I ended up screwing everything up. I upset you, didn’t I?”

“You did,” she admitted, half-lidding her eyes reflectively before looking back at him.  She slid her hand across his cheek and held it. “I couldn’t bear hearing you say all those things if it was about someone else.”

He smiled sadly at her, kissing the heel of her palm.  “Oh my beloved,” Odin said, leaning into her hand, “how could the goddess of my heart be anyone else but you?”

Stroking her finger along his temple, she beamed at him, so filled with joy that she could barely contain it.  Her face fell, however, as a thought occurred to her, and she pulled on his cheek, causing him to yelp. “You said I couldn’t help you with your problem,” she said, leering at him.

“Ih wash for drahmatick effec,” he reasoned, his mouth stretched from her fingertips.  He whined in his throat and rubbed at his face when she let go.

“Well, no more dramatic effect when it comes to our relationship.”  She smiled at him, winking. “Deal?”

Odin sighed, looking a bit disappointed, before the corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile.  “Deal.”

Corrin cupped his cheek and kissed the red mark where she had tugged on him.  When Odin turned his head to reclaim her lips, she was more than happy to oblige.

 

* * *

 

**Bonus Ending:**

“You’re sure you won’t get in trouble with Leo for helping me with the rest of the convoy shipment?” Corrin asked as they strolled across the lawn, the new kitchen schedule in her hand.

“Lord Leo has already released me for the afternoon, so there’s nothing to worry about,” Odin said.  He smiled at her. “Besides, I’m not quite ready to part with you yet.”

Corrin blushed, and she intentionally bumped shoulders with him as they walked, grinning.  “Then I guess I won’t feel selfish for keeping you all to myself.”

The mess hall was empty when they entered.  “Selena said she’d be here,” Corrin said, looking around.  “After all, she’s on pantry duty today.” She called the woman’s name; maybe she was in the back?

A loud crashing sound came from the back room, and within a few seconds, Selena emerged, red-faced.  She smoothed at her clothes as she walked toward them. “Ah, good, you’ve got the list, Corrin?” she said, sounding breathless.

Odin raised an eyebrow at the redhead’s behavior as she and Corrin exchanged words.  Movement in his periphery caught his eye, and he glanced over at the entrance to the kitchen, where someone was peeking out the doorway.

Not just someone.  Laslow.

Odin folded his arms, his eyebrows rising and a grin spreading across his face.  Laslow met eyes with him, his face flushing scarlet. Odin had to resist a laugh when the other man flipped him off before disappearing back into the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I originally planned for this to be the second half of a pair of one-shots, but it's grown into an actual story in my head somehow, so, uh...expect more soon?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corrin's having problems with insomnia, so she asks her dutiful boyfriend, Odin, to stop by in the night to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am addicted to writing fluffy, more serious Odin/Owain being romantic and tender af. So he might seem a little less "flavored" than usual.
> 
>  **Special Tags:** Cuddling

_ Aching Blood, Trembling Heart _

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

 

Chapter Three

_ Their First Night _

  
  


Odin crept down the dark hallway in silence, aware of the noise each footstep made.  The impossibly large treehouse the army used for barracks in the Astral Plane had lots of creaking floorboards, and he winced every time he found one.  His pajamas, a pair of loose black trousers and a yellow three-quarter-sleeved tunic, didn’t make as much noise as his usual ensemble, at least, and his bare feet helped him to better sense when the floor gave way.  He swallowed, gripping the tome in his hand more tightly. It was nearing midnight; if one of her siblings caught him, he was certain they would get the wrong idea. He was just going to help Corrin with some insomnia troubles, that’s all.  He wasn’t planning anything lewd, though the thought had occurred to him that perhaps that might be the reason for her summons. He had entertained the idea for a moment before he brushed it away. After all, they had barely been dating for a month, not to mention he had no clue when it came to those sorts of things, and neither did she, for that matter.  No, it was best to take her at her word for the time being.

He reached her door without incident, and, heaving his chest and holding his breath, gently rapped his knuckles on the door.  It opened almost immediately—had she been waiting by the door?—and Corrin poked her head out between the sliver of open doorway.  Noticing him, she immediately brightened, but then her face sank to a very calculating, anxious leer. She leaned out, glanced in each direction to ensure he hadn’t been followed, nodded in satisfaction, and then her hand reached out and yanked him into the bedroom, the door closing behind them with a soft click.

Corrin stood facing the door, her shoulders lax, and he heard her turning the lock.  He shivered slightly, partly from her earnesty but also because he had just noticed her attire.  She wore a sleeveless black top and a pair of tight-fitting black shorts; practical bed attire, he reasoned, but he wasn’t used to seeing so much of her  _ skin _ .  To be certain, the bed outfit was modest compared to some of the clothing other women in the army considered armor, and his own dark mage uniform was admittedly on the provocative side, but Corrin’s armor covered her for the most part, so seeing her now, dressed down for bed, was a little bit enticing.

Corrin sighed and turned to face him.  “I’m really sorry to ask this of you, Owain,” she said, her eyebrows raised.

He shivered again; he still wasn’t adjusted to her using his real name.  After all, he had told her the truth about his past and his true name only a week prior.  She’d had many questions, of course, and he had answered them to the best of his ability, omitting what he felt he must because of its relation to Valla and Anakos.  She had accepted all of his explanations, though she did ask him for a more in-depth backstory the next time they were out of the Astral Plane. But most of all, she had found it vexing that she had been professing her love to the wrong name for so long, so he had agreed that beyond her bedroom’s threshold, when the two of them were alone, he was Odin no longer, but Owain.  Owain, son of Lissa, bearer of the Brand of the Exalt, protector of the Halidom of Ylisse. Here, within these four walls, with the woman he loved so dearly, he could be himself again.

“It’s not a problem, Lady Corrin,” said Owain, and he immediately flinched at the sour glare she gave him.  “Sorry, sorry, force of habit!” he apologized as she walked over to him and placed her hands on his hips, her cheeks puffed out.  He reached a hand through her platinum hair and cupped the back of her neck. Smiling, he softly corrected himself, “It’s not a problem, Corrin.”

She bit the inside of her lip, beaming, her eyes darting away as she blushed.  She shuddered as he stroked his fingers on the back of her neck, and she leaned up to kiss him, her hands pulling him in.  They stood together, planting soft, earnest kisses on each other, happy to finally have an intimate moment alone in the day.

They still hadn’t broached the topic of telling everyone about their relationship.  It was a first for both of them, so everything was new and exciting and terrifying, and Owain wasn’t really certain how her family would react to him romancing their beloved sister, specifically how Leo, his liege, would react.  Corrin too was anxious, though from embarrassment rather than Owain’s fear for his life. So for the time being, they kept it secret, going about their daily duties without creating suspicion...hopefully. They still saw each other throughout the day, though, and Corrin made a habit of sneaking smiles and glances at him, of coming up behind him and pecking his neck or whispering I love yous and his name in his ear, and he too joined in this playful flirtation, tangling his ankles with hers under the table when they sat across from each other at meals, tugging on her hair when he walked past and grinning like an idiot when she protested after him, or sneaking quick kisses with her whenever they found an unwatched corner.  All of this left him feeling floaty and blissful, but it also made him ache for longer, more in-depth affectionate moments, moments like the one they had now.

“What’s this?” Corrin asked suddenly.  She had reached to put his hands on her more properly and found he was clutching a magic tome in his left hand.

Owain’s eyebrows furrowed, his confusion evident.  “You said you were having sleep troubles, so I assumed you needed me to cast a sleep spell on you,” he said, his frown deepening when she also looked at him with puzzlement.

“O...Oh,” Corrin said, her stomach dropping.  She released her hold on him and rubbed at her arm, looking away.  “I guess that would work…”

“I’m...confused,” Owain said, placing his tome on the table behind him before folding his arms across his chest.  “Is...that not why you asked me to come?”

Corrin fidgeted, biting the inside of her lip.  “Well...I  _ have _ been having trouble sleeping, but I was kind of hoping that you would...maybe…”  She paused, her face slowly flushing.

“Corrin?” he asked, tilting his head.

She inhaled and stood up straighter.  Closing her eyes, she blurted in one breath, “I was kind of hoping that you would stay here with me until I fall asleep.”

He blinked; that certainly wasn’t the answer he had expected.  Then again, as he thought back on earlier in the day when the discussion of her insomnia came up, she had looked particularly antsy when she asked him to come by.  Not only that, but she had insisted it wasn’t a problem for him to come in his pajamas. It seemed so obvious when he looked at it in hindsight.

Corrin opened an eye and peeked at him; he was grinning at her, a sly, teasing sort of grin, an eyebrow raised, and she blushed deeper.  “I-I don’t mean anything weird by it,” she insisted, her hands flailing in protest. “It’s just...I mean, I always feel so much more relaxed when you’re around, and I thought that we could...I mean, only if you want to stay, of course,” she conceded, her blush continuing to darken to unhealthy shades.  “It’s just lately I haven’t been sleeping well because at night I just get...really... _ lonely _ …”  Her voice trailed off sadly, her eyebrows raised in an anxious crease on her forehead.

He smiled at her, enjoying how flustered she was getting.  He was far too pleased with how cute she was to even be embarrassed about what she was asking of him.  “Then I shall endeavor to ease that pain in your heart, my love,” Owain said, gently taking her hands in his and placing a kiss on her forehead.

Corrin’s shoulders relaxed, and she looked up at him.  “Really? You’ll stay?”

“Until you slip into placid slumber in my arms, beloved,” he said, grinning at her.

Corrin made a noise in her throat, somewhere between a giggle and a squeal of delight.  “I’ll just turn down the lights, then,” she said, busying herself with just that. In seconds, the room fell into darkness, only the glow of the lamp on her bedside table remaining.  Once she had finished, Corrin climbed into bed, scooting over farther than she normally would. She turned to him and patted the space she made beside her, smiling excitedly at him. Nervous but heartened by her exuberance, Owain crossed the room and joined her.  At first, he intentionally sat on top of the blankets, but when Corrin pouted a bit as she tried to settle them both, he sighed and agreed to join her underneath, though he smiled during the effort.

“Happy now?” he asked, a laugh in his voice as he turned on his side to face her.

“Almost,” Corrin said, grinning as she slid over to close the gap between them.  She pressed into him, wrapping her arm underneath his and sandwiching her right leg between his thighs, her ankle curling around his leg, her left arm tucking against his chest.  Snuggling her head under his chin, she sighed contentedly. “There. Now I’m happy.”

Owain snorted and failed to withhold a laugh.  She really was impossibly adorable. He probably would have felt embarrassed if he wasn’t so content as well.  Nestling together like this made his chest feel tight and pleasant, her body heat warming him inside and out. This close, he could smell the vague floral scent of her hair, a mixture of chamomile and lavender.  The fragrance intoxicated him, his heart thrumming a bit faster the second it hit his nose. He smooched the crown of her head, grinning so hard his cheeks hurt, and he draped his left arm over her body, snaking his right underneath her neck so he could pull her in as tightly as possible.

“Sorry, I should have warned you, I’m a bit of a cuddler,” Corrin said into his neck.  She paused for a moment, inhaling deeply; Owain smelled like a combination of fresh parchment and sandalwood, a scent she had grown to crave for its ability to immediately placate her worries.  She played off her exhale like a sigh, though it failed to mask her contentment. “I’ve always preferred hugging something while falling asleep, usually a pillow or a bunched corner of blanket.  Camilla used to take advantage of that a lot when I was little.”

Owain chuckled, stroking his thumb on her back.  “To think we’re so similar in that regard,” he said, grinning.  “I do the same.”

“Really?” Corrin said, tilting her head up at him.

“Indeed,” he said, kissing her forehead.  “Once back in Ylisse, I had to share a tent with Laslow, and he awoke in the middle of the night to find I had latched onto him in my sleep.  He shoved me away, but I always ended up wrapped around him again. To this day, he still refuses to camp with me.”

Corrin laughed, her body shaking gently against his; he liked the feel of it.  “You just couldn’t resist the other body heat, huh?” she said, pecking her lips on his chin.

“It would seem not,” Owain said, chuckling as well.  Lifting her chin with his hand, he kissed her properly, holding the gesture for a long, deep moment.

“Owain?” Corrin said when they pulled apart, her lips ghosting against his with her words.

“Nn?” he hummed.

“I love you.”

She had said it to him several times by this point, but familiarity didn’t dampen the electricity he felt hearing those three words from her.  He smiled, tenderly cradling the back of her head as he leaned in to kiss her again, whispering, “I love you too, Corrin.”

They kissed each other for a while, Corrin tracing broad circles with her fingertips on his back, sending chills down his body, and Owain overlapped his leg on hers to further pin her in place, stroking his foot up and down her ankle.  If time magic existed, and he could harness it to capture one moment in time to keep with him forever, he wished it could be this one.

Her yawn broke them apart, and she released him momentarily to smother it.  “Sorry,” she mumbled.

“I thought that’s why you wanted me here,” he teased, kissing her forehead again.  “Unless you and I have a different definition of sleeping.”

Corrin giggled and snuggled under his chin again, her arm pushing against his back to press him into her.  She lay still after that, her breath puffing hotly against his neck in a slowing rhythm. After a long moment of silence, she tilted her head and spoke in a hushed voice.  “Owain?”

“Nn?” he replied, lazily combing his fingers through her hair.

“Tell me more about Ylisse,” she said, burrowing further into his neck.

So he did.  He told her about the broad, grassy plains, how he had spent his youth on them taking horse-riding lessons from his father.  He told her about the bustling market in Ylisstol, how he once got lost while shopping with his mother and how she had been more upset about it than he had.  He told her about how he’d felt when he reunited with his parents in the past, how his mother cried over his Brand. He talked about his cousins Lucina and Morgan, about the games they played together as children, their gleeful shrieks echoing through the halls of the castle.  He kept his voice low and husky, his stories an intimate whisper in the glow of the lamplight, his fingers idly playing with her hair as she breathed slower and slower against his neck.

Finally, assured by the easy, delicate rhythm of her breath, he made a small effort to detangle himself.  He failed miserably, Corrin clenching her grip on him and groaning a complaint in her sleep. Frowning, he tried again, this time attempting to move his legs, but Corrin’s ankle locked him in place, her body protesting against his resistance.  He sighed, tilting his head up on the pillows in exasperation. “She planned this,” he muttered, grinning affectionately at her, and as if to confirm his suspicions, Corrin nuzzled her face into his neck, moaning softly. Chuckling at her deviousness, he rolled over just enough to douse the lamp on the table.  He settled the blankets around them and then wrapped his arm around her body again, pecking the top of her head as he made himself comfortable.

Oh well.  He was an early riser, anyway.  Corrin had locked the door, so there was no risk of someone discovering them.  He’d sneak back to his room before anyone in the camp was the wiser. For the time being, he contented himself with the soft, alluring fragrance of Corrin’s hair, the scent of it filling his nostrils as he too drifted off to sleep.

 

* * *

 

**Bonus Ending:**

Leo groaned as he entered the mess hall, which was already noisy with chatter.  Coffee was the only thing on his mind, and he shuffled toward the back of the room to the table for the dark brew, mugs, cream, and sweeteners set out for everyone to make it to their preference.  Odin was already there, no doubt ruining a perfectly wonderful cup of black coffee; it humored Leo that Odin, a man who claimed to be shrouded in darkness, preferred his coffee on the lighter side.  Smothering a yawn, he greeted his retainer. “Good morning, Odin.”

“Ah, Lord Leo!  A good morning to you!” Odin said chipperly, turning around, a coffee mug in each hand.  “Have you come seeking my dark assistance already?”

“No nonsense before coffee, Odin, you know that,” Leo grumbled as he grabbed a cup and helped himself.  Turning back to Odin, he noted the two mugs. “Doubling up today? Have a bad night’s sleep?”

Odin looked down at the two coffees in his hands and then back up at Leo, and he smiled sheepishly, his cheeks pinkening.  “Uh, no, actually, it’s…”

“Leo, Odin, good morning!” Corrin said as she approached them, a bright smile on her face.  It was unusual for her to be this vibrant in the morning, Leo noticed; usually his sister was as grumpy as he was before coffee.

“Ah, Lady Corrin!” Odin said, beaming at the woman.  “A most wonderful of mornings to you! I hope that the night’s rest found you well?”  He tilted his head, an almost knowing smile on his face.

Corrin grinned at him; Leo had never seen her smile like that before.  “I actually had the best sleep of my entire life last night,” she said, her cheeks flushing merrily.

“Most excellent,” Odin said, his grin reaching his ears; Leo had never seen him smile like that before, either.  “I hope you don’t mind, but I took the liberty of preparing some coffee for you, milady,” he said, extending a mug to her.  “I believe I’ve made it to your preferred specifications.”

“That’s so sweet, thank-you, Odin,” Corrin said, taking the cup, her fingers brushing against his.  “Would you mind finishing that story you were telling me yesterday over breakfast?”

“It would be my pleasure!” Odin said excitedly, and the pair of them walked off to find a table, leaving Leo ignored behind them.

Leo raised an eyebrow.  Since when had the two of them become so close?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another cozy night for Corrin and Owain takes a dark turn when Owain's dreams become a bad recollection.
> 
>  **Special Tags:** PTSD, PTSD Nightmares, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention last time that this runs on F!Robin x Chrom in the background. So, that, boop.

_Aching Blood, Trembling Heart_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

 

Chapter 4 

_His Nightmare_

 

Corrin smiled contentedly as she tucked her arm a bit more around Owain’s torso.  They sat in bed together, cozied up with a novel Owain was reading in the glow of her bedside table lamp, his fingers tangled loosely in her hair as he made sound effects for the action sequence.  Her head rested on his chest, the top of it brushing against his chin as he spoke, the rest of her body curled around him as he sat upright against the pillows, the book in his left hand. This had become a nightly ritual for them since he had agreed to regularly sneaking into her room to sleep with her.  They would go their separate ways after dinner, but every night, just after ten, she’d hear a gentle tap on the door, and she would lock them in together. It had been three weeks since she had first asked him to join her like this, and though he was still anxious about her family discovering them, he always willingly melted into her when they climbed in bed together.  Novel reading before bed had been her idea, since she normally did so on her own anyway, and she was more than happy to let Owain provide voices for all the different characters. He was a good orator, and listening to him as they cuddled, his chest rising and falling with his breathing against her, his scent in her lungs a powerful narcotic...she could think of no better way to end her days.

They were both yawning by the time he finished the chapter.  Marking their place, Owain set the book on the table, dousing the light before rolling back to her.  They snuggled into each other, their legs jumbling comfortably together, and Owain pulled the blanket up to Corrin’s chin before he curled his arm around her body.  His lips pressed gently against her forehead as he settled against her, his nose buried in her hair. Grinning, Corrin brought her hand up to his neck and lightly brushed the hairs on the back of it.  He squirmed in protest—she knew it was one of his ticklish spots—and he groaned playfully in his throat when she laughed at him. Her laughter quickly became a shriek of gleeful terror as his hands came up to retaliate, and for a time, they wrestled under the blankets, both of them blocking tickling from the other and giggling regardless of who prevailed.  Owain could easily overpower her, though, so when his advantage was clear, Corrin deployed her trump card and kissed him. His hands slowed, and he willingly lowered onto her as she pulled him downward.

“Owain?” she asked after their liplock had run its course.  

He hummed in response, his hair rubbing the underside of her chin.  They had settled in a different position, Corrin on her back, her arms around his upper torso.  Owain lay on his stomach, his leg and arm draped over her, his body partially on top of her. His head rested just below her collarbone, listening to her heartbeat.

“What do you plan to do when the war is over?”

He didn’t respond at first.  He furrowed his brow, his fingers tracing up and down her arm as he pondered in silence.  “...Why do you ask?” he said finally.

She lifted her hand and petted her fingers through his hair, thinking.  “I guess I was just wondering if you plan to go home once we’ve defeated...him, you know?” she said, hesitating only to stop herself from saying the taboo name.

Owain stroked his thumb on her bicep and was silent for a long moment.  Sighing, he replied. “I...don’t know.”

“You don’t want to go back to Ylisse?” she said, surprised.

Sighing again, Owain sat up and turned on his side to face her.  “Of course I do. But it’s not as simple as getting on a boat or catching a caravan.  It’s a different world, Corrin.”

“I know…” she said, rolling to face him as well.  “Then, how will we get there? An Outrealm portal?”

“I’m not sure one even exists, and if it does—wait, what do you mean ‘we?’” he said, his tone snapping from dejected to startled.

Corrin’s hand tugged on his shirt, a way to physically connect them in the dark room.  “I was hoping that you would take me with you. Show me all the places you’ve talked about, introduce me to your friends and family.”

Owain ran a hand over his hair, exhaling.  “Corrin, it’s not...it’s not that simple.”

“Then explain it to me,” she said, her hand tucking around his side as she slid closer to him.

His hand found her face in the darkness, and he held it, his index finger looping a lock of her hair.  “Corrin...when we were sent here, we were given something to help us return to our world. Selena has it; she said she couldn’t trust that Laslow or I wouldn’t lose it.”  Corrin stifled a quick giggle, and he grinned too in spite of himself. “But…” he said, his smile fading, “the thing is, it’s...a one way ticket. Once we use it to go back to Ylisse...we can’t come back here.  That’s how the magic works.”

Silence overtook them for a moment, Corrin’s hand tightening into a fist on his side.  After nearly a minute had passed, she spoke. “Then I’ll just go back with you.”

“Absolutely not.”

“Owain!” she protested, sitting up with her elbow on the mattress.

“Corrin, you’re too important to this realm to disappear from its history,” he said, propping himself on his elbow as well.  “Hoshido and Nohr, they both need you to unite them in peace.”

“And what about what _I_ need?” Corrin said, her voice quivering.  “You’re telling me that one day soon, we’ll have to say good-bye.  How can you be okay with that?”

“I’m not!” he said loudly, and then he made a few desperate, anguished sounds in his throat.  Much more quietly, he continued, “That’s why I said I don’t know what I’ll do when this is over.”

They sat in silence again, Owain’s fingers brushing timidly against her elbow, a feeble attempt at entreaty.  Corrin took his hand and squeezed it. “Owain...the past several weeks with you have been the happiest I’ve ever had.”

He sighed, his breath shaking slightly.  “Likewise,” he said, his voice sounding dry.

Corrin’s forehead pressed against his, a cool contrast to his own, which was heating with his rising distress.  “You shouldn’t have to choose between me and your family,” she said, her nose brushing against his. “That isn’t fair.”

“And yet, reality remains,” said Owain, leaning into her.  “If the hellscape of my future taught me anything, it’s that life is impartially cruel.”

“... _Not if I have a say in it._ ”

He pulled back, staring at her, her stern expression barely decipherable in the scant moonlight from the far window.  His mouth opened, but no words came out.

“I’ll talk to Lilith,” she said, her voice fierce and sharp.  “I’ll see if she knows a way to create Outrealm portals, or world-hopping teleportation magic, _something._  I refuse to accept these are our only choices.”  She leaned in and intentionally bonked her forehead against his.  “You can’t get rid of me that easily.”

He gaped at her, his jaw slack.  A laugh bubbled in his chest, and he snorted before letting it escape, his head going back as he surrendered to it.  He could hear she was huffing at him, so he reached out and cupped the side of her head before he fumbled around in the dark for her lips.  Still chuckling, he pulled away, stroking a thumb on her temple. “You are without a doubt the greediest woman I’ve ever met,” he said, pressing his thumb to her lips when she started to protest.  “First you refused to choose a side and ended up uniting two warring kingdoms, despite being unable to properly explain your reasoning. Now you’re here in your nightclothes, demanding that fate help you unite two _worlds_ together just because you said so.”  He grinned and pecked her lips again. “That’s conviction I can get behind.  You’ve thoroughly convinced me. If anyone can find a way to connect this world to Ylisse, it’s you.”

A smile curled on her lips, and Corrin pulled him into an embrace.  “Is it really that greedy to want to keep you forever?” she said into his neck.

“Incredibly greedy,” he said, chuckling.  “Not to mention that sounds a bit like a proposal.”

“...And what if it is?”

His grip loosened, and Owain pulled back as she did, his arm still holding loosely at her elbow.  “What do you mean?” he asked, his eyebrows furrowing. Surely he misheard her.

Corrin inhaled sharply, the breath whistling in her nose.  “Marry me, Owain.”

He was dreaming, right?  No, he could definitely feel the heat rising in his cheeks, the soft skin of her arm beneath his fingertips.  Had his heart stopped? He was pretty sure his heart had stopped. Was he dead now? Could dead people get married?  He briefly imagined a Risen in a wedding gown and shuddered. His brain wasn’t working, and his throat was full of sand.  How did words work again?

“I, uh,” Owain stammered, finally finding his voice after an awkwardly long silence.

“You don’t have to give me an answer now,” Corrin said, her fingers brushing against his shoulder before her hand gently rested there.  “Just...promise you’ll think about it?”

“You have my word,” he said quickly, his mind still reeling.

Corrin leaned in and kissed him, her lips a gentle pressure against his.  Owain raised a hand to her face to continue, but she withdrew. “It’s late.  We should get some sleep,” she said.

“R-Right,” he agreed, allowing her to settle herself back into his arms, her legs entwining with his.  Once they were both adjusted, the room went silent, the only sound the faint ticking of the clock on the bedside table.

Owain lay still, Corrin breathing easily against him, his mind replaying the night’s conversation.  Take Corrin to Ylisse? As his _wife?_  To say the thought of marriage hadn’t occurred to him would be an outright lie, but he assumed he was just getting ahead of himself.  Being with Corrin was the lightest he had ever felt; it was so easy to be himself with her. No masking his insecurities behind bravado, but no hiding his passionate love for the dramatic, either.  He could balance it with her, when to be serious and when to add his own flair to a conversation. And she not only didn’t mind it, she actually _appreciated_ him for it.  Was that not an ideal dynamic for a marriage?  After so many years of sorrow and grief, had he finally found a small piece of happiness for himself?

His mind flitted to Ylisse, the one he had been born into, the one filled with far too many memories of horror and death.  He had made so many mistakes there, and his mistakes had cost him so much. He was unable to protect the two people he loved most in that world.  Was he strong enough now to protect a newfound love in this one? Corrin would argue that she could protect herself, and she most definitely could, to be sure, but his parents had been strong, too.  If he couldn’t equally provide protection as her husband, and something happened...could he live with that shame again? Even considering it hypothetically made his heart immediately seize, and his arm tightened around Corrin’s body.  He sighed. Thinking about it all made his head throb, and his eyes stung from exhaustion. He settled against Corrin, one last thought punctuating his consciousness before he eased into slumber:

After all his mistakes, did he deserve this happiness?

 

* * *

 

A scream cut through his dozing, and he awoke with a start.

Sixteen-year-old Owain rolled off the cot, scooping his trousers from the ground and jamming his legs into them as he threw his tunic over his head.  Grabbing his belt and sword with one hand and his boots with the other, he staggered out of his tent.

Risen.  As he had thought.

The camp along Ylisstol’s east border wall was already in motion, soldiers dashing in every direction, grabbing weapons, yelling at one another.  Owain spared a few seconds to lace his boots and strap his sword to his side before he took off in the direction of the loudest shouting. The Risen had caught the night guards by surprise; their final screams had alerted to the danger before they could reach the alarm bell, which someone else was now clanging ceaselessly to warn the city.  A horde of Risen were entangled with a mass of soldiers near the perimeter of their border camp, the sounds of battle piercing the night. Unsheathing his blade, Owain swallowed to calm his nerves.

“Owain!”

His first step became a stumble, and he whirled around to see Lissa running down the corridor of tents at him, her staff in hand, her undone hair flying behind her.  She was still in her nightdress, for Naga’s sake. “Mother!” he shouted, his eyebrows knitting together, his voice almost scolding. “What are you doing here?! You should be back at the castle!”

“Since when do you boss your mother around, young man?” said Lissa, frowning at him, her fists on her hips.

Owain opened his mouth but couldn’t find his words, his face better conveying his panic.  He stepped toward her and took her hand in his. “Mother, please...we...we already lost Uncle Chrom, and Aunt Robin, and...and Dad.  Ylisse can’t lose you, too.” His hand trembled in hers, unable to dissemble in front of her. _I can’t lose you, too._

Lissa sighed.  “All right. I’ll stay back with the clerics and the wounded.  But _you_ be careful, you hear me?  Ylisse can’t lose you, either.”  She winked at him, her true meaning implied.   _I can’t lose you, either._

Nodding, he turned toward the battle, only glancing once behind his shoulder to ensure his mother had run in the opposite direction, back toward the middle of camp.

It wasn’t his first battle with the grotesque zombies they called Risen, but his experience didn’t make it any easier.  His sword found blow after blow, until the battle became a blur of screaming soldiers, howling Risen, and the clashing of metal.  He found a sort of morbid rhythm to it all. Dash in. Strike through the heart. Spin into the next one. Watch your back—

Owain heard the gurgling groan close to his ear, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end.  Whirling around, he came face to face with a Risen. He was too slow. He closed his eyes and tensed, awaiting the end.

A high-pitched wail snapped him out of his panic, and when he looked up, he saw the Risen standing frozen, a sword stabbed through the middle of its chest.  As the monster disintegrated, the distinctive shape of the blade, glinting in the moonlight, came into focus, along with its wielder.

“Lucina!” Owain yelped, his heart leaping.

The blue-haired teen stood straight, and she smiled at him.  “Take heart, cousin. I won’t let you quit on me that easily.”

Owain grinned as sweat trickled down his brow.  “I guess I can’t let you have all the fun,” he quipped, resting his sword on his shoulder.  “Morgan is back at the castle, I hope?”

“Yes, he’s too young for this battle,” said Lucina, frowning gravely.

“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, Lucina, but we’re not exactly old enough for this battle, either,” Owain said, raising an eyebrow at her.

Lucina grinned.  “Well, it seems fate would deem otherwise.”  She held Falchion aloft. “Watch my back, won’t you?  I’ve already seen to yours.”

Owain chuckled in his throat.  “You are in good hands, cousin.  On this night, we fight as one!”

With Lucina as a boon, the remainder of the battle passed more smoothly.  Owain felt the morale boost she gave more keenly than the rest of the soldiers, and the two of them made short work of every Risen they came across, the pair of them only sustaining minor injuries.  When the last of the horde fell, a cheer rang out through the troop.

Owain wiped his brow, frowning as he noticed the blood smear across his hand.  So that’s why his head was throbbing. Oh well. He’d ask mother to tend to it when she had a moment to spare.  He glanced over at Lucina, who was speaking with a messenger, who had just dashed up. The look she gave Owain when she turned to him said trouble.

“What is it?” he asked, jogging over to her.  Had more Risen attacked at one of the other border camps?  His thoughts flitted to their friends, who were stationed at the other camps surrounding the city.

Lucina’s jaw clenched, and her eyes were glassy, fearful, and almost apologetic.  “A small force of Risen got through our defenses during the battle and made it to the medical camp,” she said, her voice shaking.  “They were able to fend them off eventually, but—”

She didn’t have a chance to finish; he was already gone, his sword abandoned at her feet.

No.  No no no no _no._  He had already lost his father to these gods-forsaken Risen.  Grima had claimed his Aunt Robin; she was as good as dead to them, and they mourned her as such, as well as his Uncle Chrom, on the day Grima took hold.  Ylisse had lost too much, their family had lost too much, _he_ had lost too much.  He swore as the air in his lungs burned, his legs screaming at him as he hurtled toward the middle of camp.  If Naga’s Brand meant their family was blessed by Her blood, then surely She would watch over his mother as well?  A prayer to the dragon goddess tumbled in his brain as he approached the medical area at the center of camp.

He wasn’t prepared for the sight, and he doubted he ever would have been.  Soldiers and healers littered the ground, their blood tainting the soil. Not a soul moved, many of the soldiers slain on the very stretchers on which they had been carried.  A small group of people gathered near the back of the grounds, and he closed the distance in what felt like a few steps. He shoved his way through the crowd, begging them to make way, to let him through.  When he finally reached the center, he froze, his heart dropping to his stomach.

A fellow Cleric tended to the fallen woman at the center of the circle, but his face looked grim.  Her clothes were shredded, and there was so much blood. _So, so much blood._  The healer turned to him, his face shifting with pity, and Owain immediately felt the bile rising in his throat.  Somehow, he found the ability to move his legs again, and he paced the short distance to his mother’s battered body, each step weighing him down, until he finally collapsed on his knees at her side.

Her closed eyes tensed, and her eyelids parted slightly as Owain took hold of her.  Lissa smiled at him, blood oozing from a corner of her mouth. He was crying, fat tears streaming down his face.  Her beautiful son, as loyal and stalwart as his father had been. Summoning what strength she could, she lifted her left hand and gripped his cheek, and his hand immediately went up to hold it.  She coughed, and blood splattered out of her mouth onto his clothing. With her last ounce of life, she spoke, her grin broad.

“ _Mama loves you, Owain_.”

Her hand slipped from his, the two rings on her hand sliding off from her blood’s lubrication, remaining in his clenched palm.  Owain watched in horror as the light left his mother’s eyes.

She was gone.

 

* * *

 

Corrin stirred as Owain spasmed against her.  Her eyelids fluttered open, and she mumbled groggily.  The arm wrapped around her body twitched tensely, and she lifted her head.  Owain whimpered in his sleep, his body rigid against hers. Was he having a nightmare?  Immediately concerned, she lifted a hand to his face; he was sweating. Grasping his shoulder, she shook him.

His body thrashed, his lungs shrieking for air as he jolted into consciousness, disoriented and violent.  He balked and flailed away, but two warm hands seized his cool face. A voice in the darkness soothed his scrambled mind, a balm on his raw nerves.  “Owain, shh, it’s okay, it’s me, you’re all right,” the voice said in reassuring tones. Panting, he relaxed into the hand beneath his cheek as the one on top petted his face in long strokes from his hairline to his chin, the voice still consoling him.  With a great sigh, he collapsed into her, his arms encircling her as he buried his face in her shoulder.

“You’re okay,” Corrin said, her hand caressing the back of his head, her voice steady and silky.  “It was just a bad dream.”

Owain kissed her neck, his breath still choppy and his body still jittery.  Hot tears prickled at the corners of his eyes, and he blinked, allowing them to escape.  In a shaky voice, he replied, “No...It was a bad memory.”

Pulling her head from underneath his, Corrin held onto his face again, her breath hitching when she noticed the tears there.  She thumbed his eyes and pressed her lips to his forehead, her fingers stroking his temples. Owain closed the distance, his nose brushing against her cheek as he kissed her.  His arms squeezed her closer, his hand gripping the back of her head as they met over and over again. Her lips were like fire, melting the ice in his veins, banishing the terror with each caress.  The urge to consume to her, to fill the ache in his chest with her heat and her purity, washed over him in waves, boiling his insides. His hands wandered, Corrin arching into each sweep of his fingertips, moaning in his mouth as he discovered new places he would normally shy away from in the light.  He reciprocated as she too grazed her hands all over his body, her legs wrapping around him as she pressed flat against his torso. He was blind, completely lost in the sudden surge of lust, and it seemed like Corrin was more than willing to follow him in the downward spiral.

Like a dagger, the memory of his dream slashed through his arousal, and he withdrew sharply, his breath catching.  Corrin’s fingers flew to his temple, her palm on his cheek, and he broke. He gasped, his shoulders shaking, and the tears stung in his eyes like they had never left.  His forehead found hers as another sob stole his breath, and he crumpled into her embrace, her arms welcoming him.

The guilt, the shame, the anguish, the homesickness—everything he had locked away in his heart burst out of him like emotional vomit.  He let out a small wail, his tears drenching Corrin’s nightshirt, and he clung to her as the grief racked his body. Corrin’s arms trembled around him, and he was certain she was crying as well.  Fresh guilt for this washed over him, and he dug his fingers into her back, his face hidden in her shoulder. Her soft hand stroked the back of his head, and he gasped and sniffled, his nose stuffy.  Her grip never slackened as he unleashed his heartache upon her, until eventually he ran dry, and she finally released him so he could sit up.

Corrin touched her forehead to his and sniffed, dabbing her own eyes as she leaned into him.  Cupping his face, she spoke, her voice gentle but raw. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Owain considered it for a long moment before he nodded.  “Yeah.”

 

* * *

 

They sat together in silence, his head on Corrin’s shoulder and Corrin’s head leaning against his, her arm wrapped around his shoulders so she could stroke his hair, her fingertips brushing soothingly against his scalp.  The table lamp cast long shadows on the walls, and the bedside clock ticked softly in the interlude.

“It’s not your fault, you know,” Corrin said after a long moment.

“I should have been there to protect her,” Owain countered, his hands fidgeting with the blanket in his lap.

“You thought she was safe,” she said, her fingers rifling through individual locks of his hair, rippling pleasant chills down his spine.  “You didn’t know she wasn’t. You couldn’t know, really.”

“I could have done more,” he sighed, sitting up and lacing his fingers in his lap.  “I...I should have done more.”

Corrin exhaled deeply, running a hand through her hair.  “Look, Owain...you can sit here and torture yourself with the should haves, but...none of that is going to change what happened.”  He looked up at her, but she didn’t turn to him. “When I was taken to Hoshido, my mother, she...she sacrificed her life to save me from a blade that _I_ brought there.  I could have suspected fath—”  She faltered, wringing her hands before continuing, “King Garon was up to something, I could have stopped her...I could have done a lot of things.”  She rubbed at the back of her neck. “But thinking about all those things, blaming myself for what happened...it won’t change what _is_.  My mother...she’s gone.  And I can sit here and blame myself for it, or I can move forward.  That doesn’t mean I still won’t blame myself sometimes, but…” She finally turned to him, tilting her head with a small smile.  “When those times happen, I’ll lean on the people closest to me. People like you. And...I hope that you’ll lean on me, too.”

He gaped at her.  What sort of luck did he possess to have someone like her?  Was this Naga’s blessing, finally finding him in another time, in another world?  A smile overtook him, his eyebrows rising sadly, and he brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her palm.  “A mere mortal like me isn’t worthy of a goddess like you,” he said, his lips brushing her hand again.

Corrin giggled in her throat.  “You shouldn’t sell yourself so short.  You’re pretty incredible, too.”

“How do you figure?” he asked, his voice not masking his bitterness.

Freeing her hand from his grasp, she flicked his forehead, ignoring his yelp.  “Stop self-deprecating,” she scolded, her eyebrows drawn into a scowl. Her face shifted, and she took his hand, her thumb stroking against his knuckles.  “You went through so much in your home world. You lost everything you held dear. Despite that, you still agreed to go back to an alternate past, knowing that you couldn’t return home.  And even though saving that reality wouldn’t change what happened in yours, you still fought to save everything. You fought and _won._  And then, when you finally had a chance to rest, to live a normal life, you took the word of a desperate stranger and came here to save my world, too.”  She looked up at him, beaming, tears in the corners of her eyes. “Owain, you’re _amazing._  The more you tell me, the more I’m in awe of you.  And that’s without the fact that despite all you’ve been through, you still have this...infectious positivity to you.  You’re the most incredible man I’ve ever met, and I count myself lucky to be loved by you.” She squeezed his hand, a single tear escaping down her cheek.  “If anyone is a mere mortal, it’s me.”

Honestly, if she said any more, he was going to die of happiness.  His face was probably glowing at this point from the heat of his blush, and his heart thumped so ferociously against his ribcage that he was certain he was bruising it.  This woman, he...he _had_ to marry her.  He would be a complete fool not to.  He opened his mouth to say just that, but a thought stalled his words.  Slowly, a plan formed in his mind, so instead of speaking, he kissed her, his flushed cheeks burning against hers.  She eagerly pressed into him, and they slowly slid back under the blanket, tangling into each other.

“You shouldn’t spoil me so, beloved,” Owain said teasingly, his lips brushing against hers as he spoke.  “Such words from your lips are sure to set my heart ablaze.”

Corrin smiled, reaching past him to turn out the light.  “Well,” she said when she had returned, drawing the blanket to their shoulders, “the way I see it, you had to travel through space and time twice to find me, so you deserve a little spoiling.”

“When you put it that way, it makes it sound like a love story for the epochs,” he said, nestling into her.

Corrin grinned before she leaned in, adding, “ _Exactly._ ”

 

* * *

 

With a groan, Owain stirred, the sunlight streaming in from the far window finding his face.  He pulled the blanket over his head and snuggled against Corrin. His drowsy mind contemplated spells to blot out the sun for a moment before the sleep-fog cleared.  Sunlight? He usually left at dawn, when enough night’s darkness still remained to conceal his departure. Rolling over, he glanced at the clock and swore; it was already past seven in the morning.

His movement roused Corrin, who emerged from beneath the bedding, rubbing her eyes.  “What’s wrong?” she asked through a yawn.

“It would seem I’ve overslept,” Owain said, standing and stretching his back.

“Maybe it’s a sign that you should just stay in bed with me,” Corrin said with a smile, drawing her knees into her chest.

He snorted, turning to her and leaning a knee on the bed.  Reaching behind her head, he pulled her into a kiss, adding, “Maybe it’s a sign that your wandering lips were too active in the night.”

Her lips curved into an impish smile.  “Is that a complaint?” she asked, eyebrows rising.  “Because you certainly didn’t seem to mind it at the time.”

Chuckling, he kissed her again.  “The day awaits us, my midnight goddess.  I’ll prepare some coffee for you at breakfast.”

Corrin hummed in appreciation as he crossed to the door.  Biting her lip, she called after him. “I love you, Owain.”

He paused at the door and smiled tenderly at her.  “And I you, Corrin,” he said, before turning the handle.  Stepping across the threshold, he assumed the title of Odin once more, not even bothering to glance over his shoulder as he closed Corrin’s door behind him and strolled down the hallway.  Thankfully, no one seemed to be about despite the hour, so returning to his room was no trouble. As he closed his bedroom door, stripping his nightshirt as he did so, he glanced at the storage chest at the foot of his bed.  “Right,” he said, pacing over to it. It took him a moment, but eventually he found what he was looking for: a small leather pouch at the bottom of the chest, and he emptied its contents into his hand.

Odin examined the two small rings in his hand, his expression reverent.  The first ring he returned to the pouch; his mother’s signet ring, bearing the Brand of the Exalt’s symbol, was a bit too conspicuous, after all.  The other, however, was not: a small gold band, a floral pattern etched around it. It was simple, understated; his father hadn’t had much money to purchase it with, after all.  He ran a finger over it, his heart drumming a little faster. Smiling, he closed the chest and turned to dress for the day.

 

* * *

 

**Bonus Ending:**

Takumi sighed, tightening his grip on Fujin Yumi as he closed his bedroom door.  He really hoped Niles wouldn’t be at the target range this morning. It wasn’t that he hated the guy—he was okay, for a Nohrian—but some of the things the man said would make even the lewdest of men blush.  He usually said them with intent to throw off Takumi’s aim, or else he’d come up behind him and blow in his ear to frazzle him. Was a nice, quiet practice before breakfast really too much to ask?

Movement caught his eye, and he turned as Odin entered the hallway, still in his nightclothes, from the look of it.  The man didn’t turn his way as he headed in the opposite direction. Takumi frowned. Leo had the weirdest retainers.  Niles was a lascivious scoundrel, and Odin...Odin was dependable, sure, but he was also kind of an idiot. Only a fool would prattle on the way he did.  Sighing, Takumi turned, trying to clear his mind of the matter, when a thought struck him, and he whirled around.

Wait...the door Odin had come from...he was certain it was Corrin’s.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo has a problem: his retainer is secretly dating his sister. But why does that bother him so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification, some ages:
> 
> Xander, Ryoma: 28  
> Camilla, Hinoka: 24  
> Odin, Laslow, Selena: 22  
> Corrin: 20  
> Leo, Takumi: 19  
> Elise, Sakura: 18

_Aching Blood, Trembling Heart_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

 

Chapter Five 

_Leo’s Story_

 

“I need to speak to you about one of your retainers,” Takumi said in a low voice as he joined Leo at his table in the mess hall.  The eatery was empty now, most everyone off for their morning chores, but Leo remained at a table, reading a book over a second cup of coffee.  He had been enjoying the silence before Takumi’s interruption.

Leo sighed, not looking up from his reading.  “Oh, good morning, Leo. Enjoying that book I loaned you?” he said in a deadpan tone.  “Why yes, Takumi, I am. Thank-you for exchanging pleasantries with me before interrupting my solitude.”

“Ha ha,” Takumi said with a scowl.  “But this is serious. One of your retainers is up to something.”

Exhaling, Leo closed his book and looked across the table, lacing his fingers.  “Which one?” he asked with a groan. His demeanor seemed to imply he was used to this kind of discussion.

“The idiot.”

Leo stared at him, his expression unchanging.  “...I repeat, which one?”

“The one who says all the weird stuff,” Takumi said, his irritation rising.

A small smile curled on Leo’s lips.  “At the risk of repeating myself a third time…”

“Odin!” Takumi snapped, banging his palm on the table.  Flinching, he looked around to ensure no one had heard his outburst, but the people on kitchen duty were in the back washing dishes, so the two royals were otherwise alone in the hall.

“Ah, that idiot,” Leo said nodding.  He rubbed at his temple, leaning into his hand.  “What’s he done now?”

Takumi shifted uncomfortably in his chair.  “This morning...I saw him in the hallway in his nightclothes.”

“A truly heinous crime,” Leo said, picking up his mug with a grin.

“Will you shut up and let me finish?!” Takumi spat, his fist clenching.  Leo waved a hand at him to continue as he sipped at his coffee. Sighing, Takumi leaned back in his chair, folding his arms.  “It’s just that...the room he was leaving...I’m positive it was Corrin’s.”

Leo set his mug on the table, the action deliberately hesitant.  He raised his hand to his chin and frowned. “Well, that would make sense, I suppose.”

Takumi’s jaw fell open.  “Wait, what?”

Leo raised an eyebrow at the Hoshidan.  “You mean you haven’t noticed?” he asked, surprised.  “The pair of them have been seen flirting with each other all over the place for weeks.  The whole camp’s gossiping about them at this point.”

“Wha...Are you serious?” Takumi said, planting his hands on the table to lean in further.

“Oh, most definitely,” Leo said with a nod, picking up his coffee again.  He took a long sip before continuing. “About four months ago, just a few weeks after we joined the group, I noticed Odin had an eye on her,” he said, replacing his mug on the table and running his finger along the mouth of it.  “I figured it was a harmless crush, so I didn’t give it a second thought for a while. After all, Odin isn’t exactly the sort of man I need worry about in that regard. Now, if we were speaking of Niles…” He waved his hand dismissively, as if he were fanning the thought away.  “However, about three weeks ago, I had my attention returned to his crush rather suddenly.”

“Why?” Takumi said, folding his arms on the table.  “What happened?”

Leo chuckled in his throat, staring at the table, before his eyes darted up at Takumi.  “It became obvious that Sister reciprocated his affections.”

Takumi blinked, clearly stunned.  “So this morning, then...was he...I mean, were they…”  The color in his face deepened as he trailed off.

“I’d rather not know the gory details,” Leo said as he buried his face in his mug, his own cheeks flushing.  “But I think it’s safe to say they’ve been carrying on some sort of relationship for a while now, even before I noticed.  They think they’re being covert, but it’s incredibly obvious.” Leo sighed. “Honestly, if I really wanted to know, I could just ask.  Odin’s a horrible liar.”

Takumi nodded, biting the inside of his lip as he thought.  “So...is Corrin going to marry him? Do you think?”

“I don’t pretend to know what they’ll do,” Leo said, finishing his coffee.  “But I do know you’re not the first person to ask me that question.”

“Who else has asked?” said Takumi, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

“Xander asked me about it two weeks ago,” Leo said, counting on his fingers.  “Prince Ryoma brought it up a few days after that. Princess Hinoka came to me just three days ago about it, and Elise practically gushed at me about them yesterday.  I’ve mentioned it in conversation with Princess Sakura since I figured it out, so really, only you, Camilla, and Azura were left. Camilla, I expect, will corner me eventually, but I don’t know if Azura will bring it up to me or just ask Corrin herself.”  He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “I understand that all of you look to me for my opinion since he’s my retainer and all, but I can’t help but feel you’re all pressuring me into confronting them.” He picked up the empty coffee mug and rolled it around in his hands.  “I’m certain if we leave them alone, they’ll let us know, eventually. That’s how several of the others have done it before they got married.”

Takumi nodded, his expression thoughtful.  After a long moment, he asked, “So...Odin is a good guy, then?  You think he’ll make Corrin happy?”

“He may seem like a pompous idiot, but believe it or not, Odin’s actually a pretty humble man, and fiercely loyal to a fault,” said Leo, grinning.  He chuckled. “As a brother-in-law, we could do far worse.”

Takumi hummed, closing his eyes.  “Right.” He paused a moment before standing.  “Well, if you’re not concerned about it, then I guess I won’t be, either,” he said, rubbing the back of his head in a, “that’s that,” sort of way.  He waved at Leo before he left, adding. “Do let me know if you enjoyed the book, yeah?”

“Nn, sure,” Leo said with a grin, waving as well as Takumi strode out of the mess hall, leaving him alone again.  His grin fading, Leo looked down at the book on the table. “‘Not concerned,’” he repeated, running his finger along the cover of the tome.

What an obnoxious lie he was telling.

Of course he was concerned.  He had more right to be concerned than the rest of them; that’s why he lied, to ease their worries so he could shoulder them instead.  After all, he knew Odin better than the other royals did. He had spent two years with him as his retainer, putting up with his antics and quirks.  Even still, what really did he know about the man? His past was a complete blank; it was as if he didn’t exist before he appeared in Nohr two years ago.  And sure, he was a dependable, devoted sort of man, despite his eccentricities, but what if the hole that was his past caught up to him? If a man with no past married his beloved sister, and then that past turned out to be horrific and dragged her down with him?  After Leo himself had given an endorsement? The thought clawed at the back of his skull, filling him with dread. He didn’t distrust Odin, or at least, he hadn’t thought he did, but for some reason he couldn’t pinpoint, the thought of him being with Corrin irritated him.

Sighing, he rose from the table, tucking his book at his side and looping the handle of his empty mug on one finger.  Was it really Odin’s past that bothered him so much? It never had before. He hadn’t given it much thought at all, to be honest, until that morning when he saw them smiling at each other, the morning he knew something was going on.  That second mug of coffee, lovingly prepared to her preference, the look in Corrin’s eye when she took it from him, the way her hand lingered on his for the briefest of extra seconds, how easily they both forgot anyone else was in the room.  The connection between them had been so intimate and electric, and in that moment as he stood there, ignored by the pair of them, indignation roiled in his stomach. But he didn’t know _why_ it bothered him.  On the surface, he was actually happy for them.  It wasn’t some strange form of jealousy; Leo knew his heart was set on Princess Sakura, though he still wasn’t quite ready to admit that out loud.  Corrin was precious to him, sure, but it was a familial sort of precious. Just because they weren’t related by blood didn’t mean his love as her brother evaporated into nothing.  He was also quite fond of Odin, even though he would never say it. He had felt his bond with both of them was rather deep, actually. So why?

Why had neither of them said anything to him about it?

Leo sighed as he exited the kitchen.  Honestly, he didn’t want to think about it.  Unfortunately, he didn’t have that luxury, because when he returned to the main hall, Odin was standing in the center of it, and his face brightened when he spotted Leo.  The dark mage was dressed down for once, in a simple pair of trousers, boots, and a black tunic, an x of cord binding the opening at the collarbone. It was a very subdued outfit, which was fitting, since they hadn’t seen a battle in a while; to be honest, most people in the camp dressed more casually as of late.  Corrin said their extended stay in the Astral Plane was because several people were off in the Deeprealms, having taken with child after their marriages, but Leo suspected it was also so she could gain more time with her, “secret,” lover.

“There you are, Lord Leo!” the man said, full of his usual exuberance.

Stowing his irritation, Leo turned to the mage.  “Were you looking for me, Odin?” he asked.

“Indeed, milord!” said Odin, crossing the room to him.  He rubbed the back of his head, adding in a meek tone, “I, uh, forgot to report to you for my daily assignments after breakfast.”

“I noticed,” Leo said, and it was true; he had watched Odin stroll out of the hall with Corrin at his side, the two of them engaged in an animated conversation.  Thinking about it made his stomach boil, so he shoved it aside with a casual, “That’s unlike you.”

“My sincerest apologies, milord.  I sensed a dark aura had manifested near our camp, so I went forthwith to investigate!  Turns out it was just a squirrel.”

Leo raised an eyebrow.  Was this seriously the best lie he could come up with?  The anger rose again, and again, he composed himself. “Never mind all that,” he said, retrieving a small book from his pocket.  He turned through the pages to the entry he had written last night, as he usually did, for the day’s work. Niles had already been sent for his assignment, and for Odin…

Leo stared at the page, his frown deepening.  Written in his slanted handwriting next to Odin’s name were the words, “Day Off.”  He recalled writing them; he often gave his retainers free time on rotation, especially now with their delayed stay in the Astral Plane.  However, the thought of dismissing Odin for the day, freeing him to no doubt spend his time at the heels of his sister, made something in Leo snap.

“I need you to go to the market for me,” Leo said, the words leaping out of his mouth before he could curb them.

Odin blinked, obviously not expecting this response.  Ever the optimist, he grinned, planting a fist on his hip.  “On the hunt for some forbidden sundry, milord? Seek no other than Odin Dark for this mission!”

Why did he always do that?  Why did he always have to be so godsdamn cheerful all the time?  “Nothing quite that adventurous,” Leo said, turning a page in his pocket ledger, his brain scrambling for what exactly he was sending Odin to buy.  Finally settling on something, he retrieved a charcoal pencil from his pocket and scribbled a quick list before tearing the page and handing it to Odin.  “Just some goods that I’ve been needing from the apothecary in the town outside camp,” he said, which wasn’t a total lie; he _did_ need the items on the list, but he was more than capable of procuring them on his own.

Odin scanned the list, his face falling a little at the ordinary assortment of items on the page, but his fist clenched as he regained himself.  “Consider your task already completed, Lord Leo! No task is too mundane for Odin Dark!”

“And don’t be all day about it; I have more for you that needs doing,” Leo added, his jaw set in a stern line.

“I shall return with haste, milord!” Odin said with a nod before turning and exiting the hall, leaving Leo once again alone in the room.

Leo groaned, running a hand over his hair.  Just what in the name of the gods was he doing?  He had actually been looking forward to asking Sakura on that shopping trip today, but now he’d sent Odin on the task in a mad panic.  And for what? Why was he so furious? Clenching his hand on his book, Leo left the hall for the privacy of his room. He needed to clear his head.

* * *

His head remained unclear for the remainder of the morning.  He spent the time reading, but after he had to reread several passages because he just wasn’t absorbing them, he gave up on the endeavor entirely.  Lacking that, he paced, unsure of why he was doing so. He debated on talking to Sakura about it, but she had enough of her own anxieties without him heaping his own upon her.  When Odin finally returned at half past nine, babbling enthusiastically about the success of his mission, Leo immediately sent him to retrieve a book he didn’t need from the records hall, then again to help at the camp’s mining site, then to request something from Xander—the first idea that popped into his head was immediately ordered.  Odin completed each task without argument, his energy never flagging with each menial errand. Just before noon, he sent Odin out of the camp again, this time to hunt an herb in the nearby mountains, advising that he pack a meal before departing. Seemingly unfazed, Odin accepted the work and was off again. At lunch, Leo made a particular effort to avoid looking at Corrin’s end of the hall, where she sat quietly by herself with her meal, her face only lifting from impassive when someone from another table engaged her in conversation.

As the afternoon dragged on, Leo found himself wandering aimlessly around camp.  He had duties of his own to fulfill, but to be completely honest, he wasn’t that concerned about their tardy status.  The quandary of why he was so irritated made his meal sit uncomfortably in his stomach. Was Odin’s past really an issue?  No, not really, and he knew it was a weak excuse. After all, many of the army’s fighters had less-than-savory backgrounds; a man with nothing in his past was honestly an improvement over some.  Did he just dislike the idea of them together? Again, no; he had actually caught himself smiling a few times whenever he glanced at the pair of them together, seeing the joy shared between them.  In a small way, he envied that joy, hoped that he could one day have the same. The more rumors about their relationship spread, the more upbeat most everyone in camp seemed to be, in fact; the couple’s happiness was infectious.  Maybe it was just nice to see Corrin so at peace and cheerful after seeing her weighed down by the war, or maybe it was good to see a gentler side of Odin, who seemed more subdued around her. Whatever the case, it was certain the whole camp supported them.  So why did they bother so much to hide it?

“Oh, Leo, darling, good afternoon,” Camilla said at his elbow, dispersing the cloud of thought brooding over his head.

Sorting his face into a more pleasant expression, he turned to her.  “Ah, Camilla, hello,” he said, placing his hands behind his back to stand straighter.  “Taking a stroll?”

“Not really, but you seem to be,” she said, smiling at him.  “I’ve seen you loop the entire camp twice since lunch.”

Leo’s cheeks flushed.  “I just fancied some light exercise, that’s all,” he lied, avoiding her doting smile.

“That’s our Leo, always working so hard,” Camilla said in her usual cooing drawl.  “The untrained eye might think you were slacking off, but I know you better than that.”

Leo’s body tensed. The difference between Camilla’s genuine adoration and her sarcastic criticism was incremental, but he knew it when he heard it.  Not taking her bait, he rolled his shoulders. “Yes, well, I appreciate your support, Sister.”

Camilla sighed, a dramatization more than a mere exhale.  “I wonder if perhaps a nice walk is what Corrin needs to cure her doldrums,” she said.  “She’s looked so forlorn today. I offered to make her some tea and let her cuddle with me like she likes, but she turned me down.”

“Probably because she’d rather cuddle with Odin,” Leo said bitterly, freezing when he realized he had said this aloud rather than in his head.  He turned to Camilla, who was giving him a very searching look.

“My, so that rumor is true after all,” Camilla said in lithe tones, her hand drawn to her mouth.

Leo’s eyebrows rose in surprise but then immediately furrowed.  “Don’t act like you didn’t already know, Camilla,” he said irritably.  “You’ve probably known longer than any of us.”

“Busted,” she said in a singsong tone, her face placid.  “It’s true, though; I knew even before she did, I think. Watching her fall in love has been the cutest thing I’ve ever witnessed.  And Odin is such a sweet soul...but then, you would know that, of course, Leo dear,” she said, her eyes shooting daggers in his direction.  When he didn’t react, she continued. “They truly are good for each other. I don’t think I’ve seen Corrin any happier than she’s been the past several weeks.  Odin, too—they both look like they’re in their own little dream world when they’re together.”

“Yeah, one where they don’t even bother to tell any of their family about their relationship,” Leo said, his voice betraying more of his sourness than he wanted.

Camilla considered him for a moment and then shook her head.  “Oh, Leo…” she said with a sigh. “Nineteen years old, and you’re still such a child.”

Finally baited, Leo whirled at her.  “What the hell is that supposed to mean?” he spat, visibly furious.  He flinched, however, at the cold, stern glare Camilla fixed on him.

“Tell me, Leo: do you dislike Odin?” she asked, her tone firm but neutral.

“Of course not, don’t be ridiculous,” said Leo.  “What sort of idiot would keep a retainer he didn’t like?”

“So it’s the idea of him seeing Corrin that you dislike, then?”

Leo sighed.  “No...Corrin’s an adult, she can date whomever she likes.  And Odin’s a good man, better than most. I don’t have a problem with that.”

“So you’re actually happy for them?” Camilla asked, her voice still unnervingly even.

“Yes, I’m happy for them,” Leo agreed, annoyed.  “It’s obvious they really love each other; why wouldn’t I be happy for them?”

“Then why are you punishing them today?” Camilla said, her voice finally betraying the anger lurking beneath the surface of her tranquil expression.

“I don’t know!” Leo yelled, not even denying it.  He put his face in his hands and groaned. “I...I don’t know, okay?” he said more desperately.

Camilla sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder.  “That’s why I said you’re still a child, Leo,” she said, squeezing his shoulder to silence him when he tried to protest.  “It’s plainly obvious that you’re hurt that they didn’t tell you about their relationship in person, that you had to figure it out on your own.”

Leo’s heart sank; in that moment, he realized she was right.  “Well, aren’t you angry with them, too?” he said, his eyebrows furrowing.

“Of course not,” Camilla said with a smile.  “I love Corrin dearly. It’s clear that she loves Odin.  So, naturally, whomever she loves, I love as well. It doesn’t matter that they haven’t announced it to me personally, because to be quite frank, it’s none of my business.”  Leo blinked at her, unable to speak, so she continued. “Maybe they’re both too embarrassed to admit what they have publically, or maybe they didn’t feel it needed to be said officially, or maybe they just like keeping their relationship private.  Whatever their reason, I know it isn’t malicious, so why be upset with them about it? I love them both, and I’m happy for them. So why should I be angry?”

Leo inhaled and sighed deeply through his nose.  “You’re right,” he said with a groan. “Gods, I’ve been such an idiot.”

“There there, Leo,” Camilla said, patting his head.  She hugged him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder.  “We all get lost in our emotions sometimes. What’s most important is that we forgive ourselves when it happens.  And, more importantly, that we apologize when we lash out at others in the process.”

Leo nodded.  “Of course,” he said, leaning his head against hers.

Camilla stood straight and patted his head again.  “Good boy,” she said, her grin widening when he batted at her hand in annoyance, though he too was grinning.  “Everything will be all right, Leo. Just apologize to both of them, and let them have some time alone afterward.  That’s sure to put our dear Corrin in a better mood.” With that, she waved at him and strolled away.

Leo waved as he watched her leave, his arm and face slowly falling once she was gone.  Camilla was right, on all accounts. If he was being honest with himself, he already knew it beforehand but was just too stubborn to admit it.  He knew his bitterness stemmed from something petty inside him, and he hated it, but it didn’t change how betrayed he felt. However, using his bruised ego as an excuse to punish the two of them was even worse.  Sighing, he headed back toward the quarters treehouse to await Odin’s return. He was halfway there when a voice behind him caught his ear.

“Odin!”

Leo turned, and panicking, he ducked behind the Dawn Dragon’s statue on his left.  Peering out, he spotted Corrin, who had just exited Lilith’s sanctuary several paces behind him.  She was waving at Odin, who was slowly trudging his way up the path, his hands in his pockets and his shoulders hunched.  Even from his vantage point, Leo could tell the man looked rough. His clothes were damp and muddy, he had leaves stuck in his hair, and his expression was a mixture of exhausted and irritated.  Odin looked up when she called his name, and he smiled weakly at her as he approached.

“Oh my gods, what happened to you?” Corrin asked when she got a proper look at him.  She took his hand and pulled him alongside the building, away from prying eyes, though Leo had a clear shot of them from his nearby hiding place.

“I really want to make up a story about some feat of heroism, but honestly, I’m just too tired,” Odin sighed, ruffling his soggy hair.

Corrin stifled a giggle, placing a hand on his cheek.  “So what’s the truth then, hero?”

“I tripped coming down the mountain and rolled the rest of the way down,” he said, shrugging.  “The lake at the bottom broke my fall, though, so maybe the goddess of fortune hasn’t completely abandoned me.”

Corrin frowned and pulled a leaf out of his hair.  “Are you okay? You didn’t injure anything, did you?”

“Just my pride,” Odin said with a sigh.  “I’ll definitely feel it later, though,” he added with a groan, rubbing at the small of his back.

Corrin hummed in sympathy, stepping closer into his space.  “I can rub your shoulders later if you like,” she offered with a small smile.

Odin chuckled and leaned his forehead against hers.  “Truly you are a goddess, and I am unworthy.”

Corrin giggled, taking his hands in hers.  “Honestly, why did Leo send you by yourself for something like that, anyway?  What if you’d been seriously hurt?”

“He’s angry with me, but for what, I haven’t been able to figure,” Odin sighed.  “He only gives me busy work like this when I’ve made some catastrophic error, but I can’t recall anything of the sort in the past week, so…”  He shrugged, his eyes downcast.

“If he sends you off for something else, he’s getting an earful from me,” Corrin said, scowling.  “He can’t treat you like this.”

“Now now, beloved,” Odin said, bringing her hand up to kiss the back of her palm.  “This battle is between your brother and I. And besides, as his retainer, I am of course bound to fulfill any and all tasks he sets forth, no matter how small.”

“But he’s been running you ragged all day long,” Corrin argued, her eyebrows rising with concern.

“Such is the life of a retainer, my love,” Odin said, shrugging.

“Not to the point where you’re working non-stop,” Corrin said, frowning at him.  “I’ve hardly seen you at all today.”

“It’s nothing to worry about, Corrin, I promise,” he said, raising a hand to her cheek.  He glanced upward, thinking. “Actually, today has been pretty tame compared to some of our past clashes.”

Corrin huffed, placing her own hand on top of the one he had on her face.  “Well, if he ever lets you have a moment to breathe, come and find me. I’ll make us some tea.”  She looked him up and down and frowned. “I want to hug you, but you’re all muddy, so…”

“The thought is still appreciated,” Odin said with a smile, leaning in to steal a kiss.

Leo turned before their lips connected, too embarrassed and guilt-stricken to bear another moment of their conversation.  Noiselessly, he crept away to the barracks, not even sparing a moment for thought until he closed his bedroom door behind him.  He stood there, his back to the door, too ashamed of himself to move. After several minutes passed in silence, he paced the room.  He was in the middle of his seventeenth lap when the awaited knock finally came. Scrambling to the chair at the table, he picked up a book and opened to a random page.  Clearing his throat, he spoke. “Come in.”

The door opened, and Odin walked in, looking muddier and more disheveled now at close distance.  “I have returned once again, Lord Leo,” Odin said with a sigh, not even trying to force his usual enthusiasm.  He dug in a satchel on his hip and removed a handful of herbs, which dripped on the floor. “They, uh, might have gotten a little damp when I fell in the lake, but they should still be usable.  If not, I humbly apologize.”

Leo bit the inside of his lip as he listened to him, his stomach in knots.  He could do this. “It’s fine, Odin, thank-you,” he said, taking the soggy herbs from him and setting them aside on the table.

Odin tapped his foot and rubbed at his arm, clearly anxious.  “So, uh...are there any other dark requests you have for me to fulfill?”

Gods, Odin was making him feel even worse.  He needed to get this over with before the guilt made him vomit.  Closing his book and sighing, Leo said, “Sit down, Odin.”

“Uh...milord?”

“I said sit down,” Leo repeated, indicating the chair across from him at the table.

Odin looked down at his filthy clothes and then back at Leo.  “Not to disagree with you, Lord Leo, but I wouldn’t want to ruin your—”

“Just sit, Odin,” Leo said, now irritated.  He rubbed at his temple, his brow creasing, as Odin did as he was told.  Taking a breath, he looked up at the mage. “I’m afraid I owe you an apology.”

Odin blinked, a confused frown on his face.  “Whatever for?”

“I’ve been working you too hard today,” Leo said, steepling his fingers on the tabletop.  “I’ve treated you unfairly, and for selfish reasons.”

Odin opened his mouth to speak, but only the smallest of grunts came out, his voice absent.  Finding it again, he spoke. “You need not apologize for anything, milord. It’s my duty as your retainer to complete any task you require without complaint.”

“You can complain,” Leo said, raising his eyebrows.  “I’d welcome criticism when it’s needed.”

Odin’s eyebrows frowned, plainly uncertain of how to take this news.  “Uh...are you feeling all right, Lord Leo? This isn’t like you at all.”

“I’m fine,” said Leo, sighing.  “I’m just trying to apologize for all the running around you’ve done today.”

Odin folded his arms across his chest, leering skeptically at him.  “No...there’s definitely something wrong. The Lord Leo I know would never admit fault in his own decisions like this.  Clearly you’ve been possessed by a fell demon of some kind. Yes, of course!” he said, his voice rising. “Some foul spirit has claimed my liege’s mind, and I, Odin Dark, must free him from this evil curse!   _Gahh_ , and me without my tome!”

Leo held his face with one hand, his expression deadpan as Odin descended into theatrics.  It was nice, at least, to see that he hadn’t entirely crushed the man’s spirit. However, when the mage stood and picked up a book with intentions to hurl it at him to, “knock the demon out of him,” Leo decided he’d had enough.

“Surely a blow to the head will release you from the demon’s grasp—”

“You’re in a relationship with Corrin.”

The room went silent, Odin still holding the book aloft, Leo still leering at him with his face in his hand.  Slowly, the color drained from Odin’s face as he eased back into his seat and placed the book on the table. After several tense seconds, he spoke.  “Wh...Th-That’s ridiculous, milor—”

“Don’t bother denying it; the whole camp knows,” Leo said with a sigh, moving his hand from his cheek to rub his forehead in agitation.

The color returned to Odin’s face, skipping past normal tones and heading straight into shades of red.  “I...They...Wha…?”

“Honestly, it’s the worst kept secret in the army at this point,” Leo continued, leaning against two fingers pressed against his temple.  “No one’s had the heart to tell either of you that it’s incredibly obvious.”

Groaning, Odin’s head hit the table with a soft thunk, his ears bright scarlet.  “I take it this is why you’re angry with me,” he said into the surface.

“Not really,” Leo said with a sigh.  “To be completely honest, I’m happy for you both.”  He looked away as Odin lifted his head. “What bothered me was that you decided to keep it a secret, especially from me.”

“I assumed you’d want me dead for it,” Odin admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

Leo raised an eyebrow, grinning.  “Seriously? I’m not that horrible, am I?”

“O-Of course not, milord!” Odin said, his expression frantic.  “I just figured that I’m just a...and Corrin is...and that everyone would be…” He floundered, too embarrassed to say the words properly.

“I...think I followed that,” said Leo, covering his grin with a hand.  Sighing, he straightened, lacing his fingers together on the table. “Look, Odin, this is the most uncomfortable conversation I’m ever going to have with you, so please take it seriously and don’t ramble.”  Odin nodded at him, so he continued. “All of Corrin’s siblings from both families have approached me at different points over the past few weeks, seeking my opinion on you. And do you know what I told them?...Don’t answer that,” he said after a short pause in which Odin opened his mouth to speak.  “I told them that even though you can be an idiot sometimes, you’re still immensely trustworthy and the most faithful man I’ve ever met. So, in short, you both have Hoshido and Nohr’s full support.

“ _However,_ ” he said, his face darkening, “should a day come that you abuse the high opinion I’ve given of you and hurt my sister in any way, know this: there will be no country, no continent, no _universe_ in which I cannot find you, and _end you._ ”

Odin swallowed, nodding.  “O-Of course, milord, but there’s no need to worry,” he said, raising a hand in a calming gesture.  “I would never do anything to hurt Corrin, at least not intentionally.”

“Glad to hear it,” Leo said with a nod.  Sighing, his forehead fell into his hands, his elbows on the table.  “And...I’m sorry about today. I was...bitter about you not telling me, and I took it out on you like a spoiled child.  I’m honestly ashamed of myself for being so petty.”

“I’ll accept your apology if you accept mine for making you feel that way,” Odin said, smiling sadly at him.

Chuckling, Leo nodded.  “Deal.”

They sat quietly after that, both of them too embarrassed to say anything else.  After a long, awkward moment, Odin broke the silence. “So...was there anything else you needed from me?”

“No, you’re released for the day,” Leo said quickly, shifting in his chair.  He rubbed at his neck, adding, “In fact, you were actually supposed to be off today in the first place.  Sorry…” he said with a sigh. “Take tomorrow off as my apology.”

Odin nodded, grinning as he stood.  “I’ll humbly accept your generous offer, Lord Leo.”

“Tell Corrin I’ll apologize to her after dinner tonight,” Leo said, scratching uncomfortably at the back of his hand.  He looked up at him, smirking. “And take a bath. You smell awful.”

Odin barked a laugh.  “Such was my intention, milord,” he said, his teeth flashing with his grin.

Leo watched as Odin strode to the door, when a thought occurred to him.  “Odin?”

“Yes, milord?” Odin said, turning.

“About tomorrow...take Sister someplace nice.”  He hesitated, his eyes downcast. “She’s spent too much of her life cooped up indoors.  She could use an adventure.”

Odin blinked, momentarily stunned, and then grinned.  “You can count on me, Lord Leo,” he said before exiting the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

With a small smile, Leo picked up the book in front of him with a sigh.  For the first time all day, he finally felt at ease, and he had no trouble allowing the book to absorb him.

* * *

“Wait...so _everyone_ in camp knows?”

They were in her bedroom, Owain freshly-bathed and lying shirtless on his stomach on the bed as Corrin massaged at the achiest spots of his back.  Her fingers worked soothingly at his taut muscles, making him limp and pliant beneath her. When he completed his retelling of the day’s events, she stopped, evoking a whimper of protest from him before she spoke.

“It would seem so,” he said with a sigh, his face buried in the mattress.  He rolled to look at her and grinned when he found her face was in her hands, every visible part of her bright pink.  Sitting up, Owain stroked a hand on her arm to comfort her. “It was bound to happen eventually. We haven’t exactly been as cautious of late,” he said with a chuckle.

Corrin sighed and dropped her hands to her lap.  “I know…I just don’t want everyone staring at us, you know?”

“Apparently they already have been, beloved,” Owain said, pulling her into an embrace.  He leaned against her head, smooching the crown of it. “Once the novelty wears off, I’m sure no one will pay us any mind.”

She snuggled into him, enjoying the feeling of his bare skin against her.  “I guess I should look at the positives,” she said, staring at her lap. Her fingers brushed at his.  “It means I can hold your hand whenever I like now.”

“You can indeed,” Owain said with a grin, weaving his fingers with hers.  “And there’s no longer any need to make excuses to see each other.”

“We should still probably keep it secret that you sleep here, though,” Corrin said, stroking her thumb against his hand.

“Yeahhh, that might be a good idea,” Owain agreed, returning the gesture with his own thumb.

She lifted her head, locking eyes with him.  “I love you,” she said, closing her eyes as she leaned in.

“I love you too,” he said, meeting her in the middle.

In the evening, they walked to dinner together, hand-in-hand.  Neither of them acknowledged any of the stares they received, though most spared nothing more than a surprised grin in their direction.  As they ate together, they interlocked their fingers on the table, ignoring the rest of the world and totally, blissfully happy.

* * *

**Bonus Ending:**

Odin strolled down the hallway, his hand in his pocket, his fingers fiddling with the small gold band he’d kept with him all day.  Corrin had gone to see Leo after dinner, so he had some time to himself until they would meet again. He pulled out the ring and stared at it in his palm, his thoughts swirling.  Before he even realized it, he was standing outside Laslow’s door. Pocketing the ring with a sigh, he knocked on the door.

It took a long moment for him to answer, and Laslow only cracked the door enough for his head to emerge.  “Well, this is a surprise,” Laslow said, smirking. “What can I do for you, Odin?”

“I need to speak with you about something,” Odin said, wringing his hands.  “Can I come in?”

“Uh…” Laslow muttered, his eyes darting nervously to the side, back into the room.  “Now’s not exactly the best time. I was, uh...practicing a new dance, and it’s not ready for viewing yet.”

Odin blinked, and then his lips curved slightly.  “My apologies, then, I’ll leave you to your practice.”  He made an effort to leave, then turned back and arched a hand around his mouth to call into the bedroom, “Sorry to bother you, Selena.”

Laslow’s hand shot out of the room and grabbed Odin’s wrist, his face flooding with color.  “Get in here, asshole.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Owain has a meeting with his fellow Shepherds to discuss his intentions with Corrin, and the moment for him to propose finally arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes before we begin:
> 
> 1\. At this point, I feel I should mention Owain's father for this is Stahl. Just the ship I like and went with. It doesn't have much bearing on this particular story, though.
> 
> 2\. I finally ~~got off my lazy ass and~~ placed this story in canon: it takes place between Chapters 18 and 19 in Revelations, during a very extended stay in the Astral Plane.

_Aching Blood, Trembling Heart_

A Fire Emblem Fates Story

 

Chapter Six

_Their Story_

 

“Get in here, asshole.”

Odin grinned as Laslow caught hold of his wrist.  Turning, his grin widened at the sight of Laslow’s scarlet face, and he entered the room as the blushing man let him past.  As he suspected, Selena was there, glaring at him from the bed, her face equally flushed, her arms and legs folded in a full-body scowl.  She was dressed down to a long maroon tunic, one sleeve hanging off the shoulder, exposing the black strap of her smallclothes, and the shorts she wore underneath wouldn’t be visible if she was standing.  Glancing to his right, he noticed Laslow, who was closing the door and giving him a similar glower, was shirtless and barefoot, dressed only in his trousers. Closing his eyes, Odin quipped with a grin, “It would seem I really did interrupt some sort of dance practice.”

Selena swore and threw a pillow at him, which he dodged, laughing.  “What do you want, Odin?” she snarled, her blush darker than before.

He held up his hands defensively.  “I promise, this won’t take long, Severa.”

The woman gasped and threw another pillow at him, this time hitting him in the face.  “Don’t use that name, you idiot!” she hissed.

“It’s not like anyone else is around to hear it,” he said as he pulled out a chair from the table and seated himself, facing toward the bed.

“I hate to agree, but he does have a point,” Laslow said, sitting down beside Selena and crossing his ankle on his knee.

Outnumbered, she sighed.  “Fine, whatever,” said Severa, throwing up her hands in resignation.  “What do you want, _Owain?_ ” she repeated, sticking her tongue out at him.

“Just a short meeting of the Shepherds,” Owain said with a grin, lacing his fingers in his lap.  Severa rolled her eyes, but Inigo snickered, stifling it behind a fist at his mouth. “I need to run something by the two of you,” he said, his thumbs tapping nervously together.  “As I’m sure you’re both aware by now, I…” He bit his lip, unable to continue. Clenching his fingers, he tried again. “Over the past several weeks, I’ve been...uh…”

“Oh _gods_ ,” Severa moaned, her hand over her eyes.  “If the only reason you came here was to tell us about your fling with Corrin, then _duh_ , we have eyes, you idiot.”

“‘Fling?’” Owain repeated, his eyebrows furrowing.

“I have to say, I’m proud of you,” Inigo said with a smug smile, his eyes closed.  “I always knew you had it in you. Might as well have some fun before we go home, after all.”

Owain continued to frown at the pair, somewhat affronted.  “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“We’re not judging you for it, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Severa said, picking at her fingernails with a bored expression.

“Besides, it doesn’t hurt a man to gain some experience here and there,” Inigo said.  He raised an eyebrow and leered at him, adding snarkily, “Naga knows _you_ could use some.”

He was thoroughly confused now.  Just what were they implying with this flippant attitude?  Did they think his relationship with Corrin was insincere? That he was only seeking some form of physical satisfaction?  The very thought made his gut do a somersault. His fists balled on his thighs, his knuckles turning white as the others jabbered.

“You’re one to talk,” Severa said, leaning into Inigo’s shoulder with a dry smile.  “Not like you had any before me.”

“And you did?” Inigo fired back, his cheeks flushing.

“Well of course not, but that’s not the point,” Severa countered, her own cheeks pinkening.

Finally fed up, Owain took a breath and cut off Inigo’s retort.

“Well maybe _you’re_ one to talk—”

“I’m going to ask Corrin to marry me.”

Silence.  An agonizing, thick silence that almost made it hard to breathe.  The pair on the bed turned to the man in the chair, who stared firmly back at them, his expression filled with resolve.  Their heads swiveled back to each other, both of their mouths agape, and then they sighed simultaneously, Inigo’s hand shooting to his forehead and Severa leaning her head back with an exasperated groan.

“Owain, you can’t do that,” Inigo said, his hand still covering his eyes.

Owain’s entire body recoiled, his eyebrows knitting into an angry line above his eyes.  “Why not?” he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

“ _Why not??_ ” Severa repeated, eyes shooting daggers at him.  “You know damn well why not, you moron!”

“Owain, we’re going home when this conflict is over, you know that,” Inigo said patiently as he uncrossed his leg, his expression almost pitying.

“So?” Owain said, still frowning.

“So there’s no way you can marry someone as important to this timeline as Corrin!” Severa said, scowling at him.  “She can’t disappear from this realm to go back to Ylisse with you!”

“I know that,” Owain said, his voice steady despite the angry grimace on his face.

Inigo’s eyebrows jumped, his jaw slackening.  “You’re...You’re not thinking about _staying_ , are you?”  Severa’s breath hitched beside him, her eyes suddenly wide and anxious.  “You remember our return is a one-way trip, right?”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Owain said, his posture easing a little.  When the two of them gave him a puzzled look, he scratched at his elbow, his arms still folded.  “As it happens, Corrin and I have discussed it, and we have a theory.”

“Wait, you told Corrin?  About Ylisse?” Severa said, genuinely surprised.

“Of course I did,” Owain said in a casual, almost insulted tone, as if this was the most natural thing he could have done.

The weight of this idea pressed heavily for a beat before anyone spoke.  “So...what’s your theory, then?” Inigo asked, folding his arms at his stomach.

Owain chuckled, a fond smile on his face.  “True to form, when presented with the problem of either of us parting with our families or each other, Corrin insisted on a third option.  It was mostly stubborn posturing, but after her conversation with Lilith today, it might not be that impossible.”

“ _What_ might not be impossible?” Severa said, growing impatient.  “Skip to the point, Owain.”

He grinned at them.  “Creating an Outrealm portal to home.”

Both reacted as he expected they would, eyebrows leaping to their hairlines, their posture slipping from the shock.  Inigo leaned in, his bottom lip quivering as if he were trying to speak but couldn’t find his voice, and Severa gaped at him, unable to retort.  After a long pause, Inigo spoke, his voice a stunned whisper. “She could do that? You think so?”

“Lilith seems confident she and Corrin could together, yes,” Owain said, nodding.  “The thing is, they would need something to link them to our specific world. Which is why I’m here.”  He turned his gaze on Severa. “You still have it, right? Our one-way ticket back home?” He grinned, his expression challenging.  “Didn’t lose it, did you?”

“Of course not!” Severa said, regaining herself with a glower.  “I’m more responsible than you two idiots.”

“Well then, let’s hope you don’t lose it between now and the end of the war,” he said, grinning teasingly at her.

“I don’t know, Owain,” Inigo said, rubbing at his neck.  “It still sounds like a gamble.”

“I’m willing to place my faith in a gamble if it means I can follow my heart in the meantime,” said Owain, eyeing his lap.

Inigo gave him a searching look.  “Guess we should apologize for calling your relationship a fling, then,” he said.  “Seems you’ve taken everything pretty seriously.”

“I always take everything seriously,” said Owain, frowning at him.

Inigo chuckled.  “I guess that’s true.  No man could babble on the way you do unless his whole heart was in it.”

“So...you’re really going to do it then?” Severa said, her voice anxious.  “You think Corrin will accept your proposal?”

“I imagine so, considering she technically already proposed to me,” Owain said, running a hand over his hair.

Both of them erupted in tandem, Inigo yelping, “Wait, what??” and Severa screaming as she leaned forward, her palms on the mattress.  “Are you serious? When did this happen??” Inigo said, his mouth ajar.

“Last night when we were talking before bed,” Owain admitted, not meeting either of their gazes.  “After the whole portal discussion, she just kind of...blurted it.”

“Then why the whole asking _her_ thing if she already asked you?” Severa said, furrowing her brow.

Owain rubbed at his neck, still looking away.  “Because my brain turned to pudding, and I couldn’t form proper sentences after that,” he admitted, his cheeks pinkening.  “And we went to sleep right after, so—”

“Whoa whoa, wait a minute,” Inigo said, crossing his arms over his chest, his mouth hanging open in an impressed grin.  “You two are _sleeping_ together?”  Severa made a scandalized sound in her throat, her hand covering her mouth, which made Inigo’s grin widen.  Turning to her, he waggled his eyebrows. “Our little boy has become a man after all, Sev.”

“It’s not like that,” Owain said with annoyance, his blush deepening as Severa cackled.  “A few weeks ago, Corrin asked me to help her with her insomnia. It turns out what she needed was someone to hold onto.”

Inigo snorted.  “Sounds like a perfect match for you, then.  I still have nightmares about that time we shared a tent.”

Owain sighed.  “For the last time, it wasn’t personal, I just naturally seek out body heat—”

“ _Your balls were on my thigh, man_ ,” Inigo hissed, which made Severa fall over, convulsing with laughter.

“ _An-ny-way_ ,” Owain said in an exasperated tone, his blush reaching maroon levels, “that’s really all I needed to discuss with you two.”  He stood, dusting his lap, more to steady his hands than clear debris. “We’ll talk more about the specifics of going home later with Corrin.”

“W-Wait, Owain, hold on,” Severa said, sitting up and wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.  She stood and crossed the short distance to him. Frowning at him, she pulled his shoulders into a hug, startling him, his hands flying out at his sides.  “All kidding aside, I am happy for you, Owain,” she said as she pulled away. “I’m sure your parents would be, too.”

Owain smiled sadly at her.  “I like to think so. I’m sure Mother will be surprised when she eventually meets Corrin.”

“Eh, she’ll love her and you know it,” Severa said, winking at him.

“I agree,” Inigo said with a grin, joining them.  “I bet she’ll want to adopt her and disown you instead.”  Owain protested as Severa snorted, but Inigo’s warm smile melted any indignance cast in his direction.  “Really and truly, Owain, you have our support. Sorry we’ve teased you so much tonight.”

Owain chuckled, gripping his hip.  “Honestly, I expect it at this point.  You two are my family, after all.” He grinned at the two of them when their faces shifted with surprise at this statement.  “And, speaking as your family, I feel I need to add, I’m happy for the two of you as well,” he said, his teeth flashing as the pair of them blushed.  Severa punched him in the arm, though it was obvious the gesture was affectionate, and Inigo slung his arm around his neck and pulled him down to noogie his hair, which made him flail to break free.  Standing straight again, Owain beamed. “Well, that’s it for me. I’ll leave you two to your dance practice.” Sliding aside as Severa swung at him again, he paced backwards a few steps to the door and left with a twirl, laughing the whole way.

Inigo put a hand on his hip, leaning into the leg as he stared at the door.  “Well that was...something.”

Severa hummed in her throat as she looped her arm with his.  “Guess I’m just surprised he’s gotten so mature,” she said. “I honestly want to ask when it happened.”

“You too, eh?” Inigo said with a chuckle.  He sighed. “He’ll be fine. After all,” he said, turning to her and grinning, “he’s got family to support him, right?”

Severa snorted.  “Right.” She paused for a beat before turning to him.  “Now then,” she said, sliding a hand across his face, a grin curling on her lips, “where were we?”

* * *

“Have you thought about what you’ll do on your day off tomorrow?” Corrin asked as she climbed over Owain’s legs to join him in bed.

“Not particularly,” he said as he picked up their novel on the table and cracked it open to their bookmark.  “Sleeping past dawn seems pretty appealing, though I doubt I’ll be able to manage it.”

“Ah, the curse of the early bird,” Corrin said in faux-sympathy, patting his shoulder.  She chuckled as she snuggled his arm. “Maybe you should find a reason to stay in bed.”

“I already have, and yet, the sun awakes, and so do I,” he said, lifting his arm so she could cuddle into his chest.  Once she was settled, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her in, smooching her forehead. Holding her close like this just felt so _right_ , like he spent his whole day as half a person until she made him whole again in the evening.  His fingers easily found their place in her hair; he couldn’t resist the allure of petting her, and the contented sigh that escaped Corrin’s lips told him she enjoyed it as much as he did.  Tucking in together for the night felt like home.

She pecked her lips on his neck, giggling as her hand settled on his chest.  “Then maybe I should give you more of a reason,” she said, her lips ghosting against his skin, her voice low.

Owain shivered, his toes curling, and he hoped that reaction was imperceptible.  “I-In any case, I’m sure I’ll think of something to occupy my time,” he said, shaking off the tingling.  “I did spot some ingredients that could work for my next incantation at the apothecary today, and there is that spell I’ve been meaning to test…”

“Well, whatever you decide, I hope you won’t mind some company,” Corrin said, running her fingers along his shirt collar.  “I don’t have anything in my schedule that can’t be procrastinated a day.”

“Of course!” he said, beaming at her.  “A day with my beloved is all but a given.”

Corrin’s toes fidgeted near his.  “So...it’s a date, then?”

He made a surprised noise in his throat, tilting his head to get a better angle of her face.  She was avoiding eye contact, and her cheeks were flooding pink. He grinned. “Absolutely,” he said, stroking his fingers along her scalp, which made her lean into his touch with a satisfied hum.  “Now then,” he said, picking up the ignored novel that was open in his lap, “when last we left our heroes, they had just crossed swords with the dread pirate! Thus we begin chapter eight, in which…”

Morning came in what felt like an instant.  Corrin’s body pressed against his calmed his nerves enough that he could sleep through the night, but when the first beams of sunlight hit his face, Owain was acutely aware of the anxious knot in his stomach.  He was on his back, Corrin draped halfway over him, lying on her stomach against his side, her head tucked into the crook of his neck. His right arm lay across her back, essentially hugging her neck, and he twitched the fingers experimentally.  The familiar stab told him his arm was numb. Carefully, he eased himself out of the bed, his arm sliding limply beneath her. The cold trickling in his arm as the blood redistributed made him grin a little; he’d come to associate this feeling with their nights together.  Corrin didn’t stir, thankfully, so he slipped out of the room undetected.

It was just past dawn, and no one in the camp was really awake yet.  In his bedroom, he dressed quickly, pausing only to consider the gold ring he had left on top of the dresser before going to Corrin’s room the night before.  Swallowing, the knot in his stomach clenching, he pocketed the ring and left the room. The mess hall was as empty as the barracks; it was still too early even for breakfast duty, it seemed.  In the kitchen, he helped himself, prepping a kettle for a small batch of coffee, and he busied himself with assembling everything else while he waited for the water to boil. Within a matter of minutes, he had two mugs of satisfyingly light brown coffee.

He entered the bedroom again just as Corrin awoke.  She turned to him, rubbing her eyes with a fist as she sat up.  “There you are,” she said, smothering a yawn. “Is that coffee?”

“It is indeed!” said Owain, handing her a mug before seating himself beside her with his own.  “I thought we could enjoy it in bed today.”

Corrin brought the cup to her face and inhaled deeply before taking a sip.  Owain had taken over coffee-making duty for her for a while now, usually because he arrived at the mess hall before her.  She never asked him to do it; it was just something he chose to do, and it made her feel fluttery to see him grin at her every morning, a mug in each hand.  She sighed contentedly after the first sip. “You’re going to put Jakob out of a job if you keep making coffee this good for me,” she said with a teasing grin.

“He already gives me the evil-eye, anyway,” Owain said with a raised eyebrow as he too drank from his mug.

Corrin giggled and rested her head on his shoulder, her coffee clutched in both hands in her lap.  “He hates anyone who catches my attention,” she said, smiling. “So, of course, you’re probably number one on his hit list.”

“Not exactly the idea I had in mind when I called myself a chosen one,” he said with a grimace, his lips curling on his mug when Corrin laughed.  “Doesn’t it bother you when he dotes so much, though?”

“Of course it does,” Corrin sighed as she lifted her head to take another swig.  “But it’s not like my saying anything will do any good. He’ll happily obey any order I give him, unless it’s one to let me be independent.”  She frowned into her mug. “I’m twenty years old, and he still treats me like a child.”

“I get the feeling he and Frederick would get along just fine,” said Owain, skewing his mouth to the side in a frown.

“That’s your mother and uncle’s retainer, right?”

“Nn, something like that,” he said, sipping at his coffee.  “Mother always said he treated them both like children, and he apparently didn’t trust Aunt Robin until she and Uncle Chrom got married.”

“Somehow I think Jakob still wouldn’t like you even if I married you,” Corrin said with a shy smile, rubbing her finger along the curve of her mug.

Owain choked and bent forward, sputtering and gasping for air, and Corrin patted his back as he curled into his lap.  Oh gods, not now. Not yet. She only needed to wait a few more hours to have his answer. Of course, he didn’t blame her if it was on her mind; it had been on his from the moment she asked him.  However, he couldn’t let the conversation head in this direction, not until his plan was complete. “S-Sorry,” he fumbled as he sat up again, pounding his fist on his chest a few times.

“Are you okay?” Corrin said, a light chuckle in her voice.

“I think I’ll live,” he said, clearing his throat.  “Speaking of Frederick, though, have I told you about the time Morgan and I played an ingenious prank on him?”

“You haven’t, but I get the feeling you’re about to,” Corrin said, playfully shoving his shoulder with her own as she turned her attention to her coffee.

“It was completely brilliant, even Mother approved when she heard about it.  Morgan did all the planning, but it was my idea to use the frogs…”

Crisis averted.  Owain spent the rest of their time before breakfast retelling his escapade, taking care to include as many details as possible to keep the story rolling.  Admittedly, he felt guilty for monopolizing the conversation, but Corrin happily allowed him the stage, only commenting here and there on certain particulars.  As he stepped into the hall while Corrin dressed for breakfast, the knot in his stomach twisted further. Hopefully, when the day was over, she would forgive him for his blather.

* * *

 

“So then, where are we going today?” Corrin asked as she and Owain exited the mess hall together and made their way down the path to the gates of camp.

“That, my dearest love, is a well-guarded secret,” Owain said with a grin.

“Oh come on, tell me,” Corrin whined, tugging on his arm.

“I’m afraid I can’t.  It would upset the tenuous balance of light and dark between us if I were to divulge my intentions beforehand.”

“You liar!” Corrin said with a burst of laughter, shoving his shoulder as he flashed a toothy grin at her.

“No no, it’s absolutely the truth, I swear,” said Owain, a giggle threatening in his voice.  “The very sky would turn pitch black, the sun blotted out for all eternity. All because you couldn’t be patient.”

“Oh, you are so full of it,” she said, tickling his side and chasing him when he shrieked and darted ahead.  They ran the remainder of the way, both beaming and giggling as they darted past other members of camp, who were just starting their morning chores.  A few leered in their direction, but most grinned and called after them with a wave, cheered by the couple’s antics. In no time at all, the gates of camp were behind them, and it wasn’t until they hit the first fork in the road that they finally stopped to catch their breath.  “All right,” Corrin said between breaths, “I give up, you can keep your surprise.”

Owain beamed as he clutched at a pain in his side.  “You won’t regret it,” he wheezed. Standing straighter, he frowned at her.  “Though perhaps I should’ve warned you to wear shoes; we’ll be walking for a while.”

They had both dressed casually for the day, Owain in black trousers and a pale yellow tunic, and Corrin in white leggings and a red tunic-dress, a leather belt with a side pouch around her hips.  Corrin glanced at their feet, noticing Owain’s sturdy-looking boots compared to her own bare feet, the bottom loops of her leggings around the arches. “I don’t like shoes all that much,” she said matter-of-factly, wiggling her toes.  “They make my feet feel so cramped and sweaty. Besides,” she said, grinning at him, “I’m used to walking around without them, anyway.”

“All right then,” Owain said, a hand on his hip as he smiled at her.  “Just don’t ask me to carry you if your feet get tired.”

“Ha!  I bet _I’ll_ be the one carrying _you_ before this is all over,” she scoffed as they took a left at the fork and continued down the road.  “I happen to be a pillar of endurance.”

“Oh really now?” said Owain, his voice challenging.  “I’ll have you know my stamina is the stuff of legends!”

“ _Surrre_ it is,” Corrin said, winking at him.  She couldn’t dodge fast enough when he captured her in a hug and tickled her ribs, and she squirmed and cried out for mercy until he loosened his grip, his arms hanging loosely around her waist.  “Besides,” she said, resting her hands on his shoulders, “if my feet do get sore, I can just turn into a dragon. And no,” she added, grinning teasingly at him, “you can’t have a ride.”

“Aww, come on, you promised me I could someday,” Owain whined as she broke from his grasp and continued onward.  “A dashing mage, astride his beloved dragon princess, our love a searing blaze burning hotter than the sun—no enemy could stand in the way of our combination attack!”

Corrin stifled a giggle as she waited for him to match her stride, taking his hand when he did.  “It would certainly strike fear in the heart of any foe.”

She smiled as he launched excitedly into an improvisation of what such a battle would be like, his fingers curling lovingly between hers.  A spring breeze made their walk pleasant, the faint scent of flowers on the wind. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom along the path, their pink petals littering the trail in clusters beside each tree.  It wasn’t too warm yet, though she imagined it would be closer to midday. Strolling together in such idyllic scenery, Owain’s hand warm in hers as he rambled passionately beside her, made Corrin’s heart burn in her ribcage.  If all he had planned for their date was to walk like this for hours, she honestly wouldn’t be that disappointed.

Something that _did_ disappoint her, though she hated that it did, was the fact he still hadn’t given her an answer to her proposal.  Sure, it had only been one full day since she asked, but it still saddened her that he needed time in the first place.  Corrin always made decisions with her heart; it was why she couldn’t choose between Nohr or Hoshido, after all. Choosing between the family she had grown with and the family she had been stolen from was too much for her, so it only made sense to her to pick neither.  In the end, it had all worked out, though it admittedly took a while. Still, both nations were together now, ready and willing to help her defeat Anakos. Initially, she had suggested their stay in the Astral Plane as a way to give both sides a chance to bond, and she had been right to do so; friendships and romances popped up everywhere between the neighboring kingdoms in the interim.  It had been a natural decision to delay their return to the real world while couples went off to the Deeprealms to have children. She assumed that when everyone returned, they would finally head back to the war.

But that all fell apart when she met Owain.

She had met him before, of course, as Odin, her brother’s retainer.  A year ago in the real world, he and Niles had accompanied Leo on a visit, but their interaction had been nothing more than an introduction, really.  He had, of course, been his usual eccentric self, and she would be lying if she said she hadn’t found him at least intriguing at the time, but their conversation had been cut short by Leo’s departure, and she never saw him again until the day he joined her group with the others.  It was hard to believe now that she had at first found his behavior grating, though she gathered from conversation that most people saw him that way. Hearing that admittedly made her feel guilty, so she tried her best to work past her annoyance from then on. Slowly, she found it easier and easier to understand his bravado, until she no longer needed to ask him to translate, which she took as a personal achievement.  The realization that she had fallen into his snare startled her.

Corrin had never been in love, but she enjoyed romance novels, so she had a general idea of what it should feel like.  Owain wasn’t anything like the heroes in her books, but he was definitely handsome (she had always thought as much) and charming in his own way.  Her feelings came to light so abruptly, that afterward, she wasn’t quite sure what to do. She was so relieved when they finally got together that she couldn’t even lament the bumpy nature of how they crashed into a relationship.  Every day since had been beautiful, Owain’s presence coloring her dreary days of leading the army. She knew, though she would never admit it aloud, that she was stalling their return to the war at this point, but after everything she had been through, she wanted just a little more time with him, even if it was selfish.  She had earned that, hadn’t she? And one day in the Astral Plane was only one hour in the real world, so really, they hadn’t lost much time at all. If she wanted, she could slip away into a Deeprealm with Owain, where time doubled even further: one day in a Deeprealm was only one hour in the Astral Plane. So it was okay, right?

Being with Owain felt so natural, like her place had always been at his side.  Their nights spent together were so perfect and blissful, to the point that she looked forward to the evening from the moment she awoke.  Corrin had honestly thought Owain felt the same. Marriage just seemed like the obvious next step; she wanted to spend every night for the rest of her life in his arms.  Had she rushed too far ahead? She _was_ new at this, and some might say she was naive to propose after only seven weeks of dating.  But there were some things you just _knew_.  She had a lot of doubts, but wanting Owain to be her husband wasn’t one of them.

Corrin was so preoccupied with her thoughts and with his story that she didn’t notice Owain had steered them off the path to the nearby village.  It wasn’t until over an hour later when they reached the lake at the base of the mountain range that she noticed how far they had walked. “Where are we going?” she asked, blinking.

“Still a secret,” Owain said with a grin.  “But we’re almost there.”

Corrin turned toward the mountain trail and groaned.  “We’re going up the mountain, aren’t we?” she said, more a gripe than a question.

“You’re the one who didn’t wear shoes,” he said, yanking her hair as he walked past, an impish grin on his face.

Corrin scoffed and charged after him, capturing his arm, causing him to stumble a bit from her momentum.  “You aren’t currying favor for that dragon ride, you know,” she said, curling her arms around his bicep.

“Aw, come on…” Owain whined, his head lolling back in complaint.

The mountain trail wasn’t as bad as she first thought, though it was rockier than she liked.  Even her callused feet didn’t enjoy the stab of an unexpected sharp stone, though, so she had to take care to watch her step.  Owain teasingly offered to carry her after all, but she refused; like hells she would show weakness now. Thankfully, they didn’t need to climb the entire height of the mountain, because Owain stopped them at a ridge about a quarter of the way up the trail.

“We have arrived at last!” he announced, a fist on each hip.

Corrin glanced around, but there wasn’t anything noticeably spectacular about the location, just more trail, vegetation, and scattered boulders.  “Okay, but...why are we here?”

“Just one last climb, and you’ll see,” Owain said, his hand extended to her.  He was sporting a suspiciously charming grin, and Corrin hesitated before accepting his hand.  Pulling her ahead, Owain put his hands on her shoulders and guided her upward to the top of the ridge.

Her breath hitched, and she was sure she heard Owain snicker behind her.  From their vantage point, a small valley spread beneath them, every visible inch coated in a blanket of wildflowers. She had never seen so much color variety in flowers before, various shades of blue, red, yellow, and purple dappled all over in no discernable pattern.  It was as if someone had taken paints and flicked them haphazardly in every direction. It was chaotic and gorgeous and absolutely breathtaking.

“I came across this place yesterday on my errand for Lord Leo,” Owain said at her shoulder, stepping forward to share the view beside her.  “At the time, I thought it was the closest nature could come to rivaling your beauty, but standing here now, it’s obvious I was mistaken.” He turned to her, a soft, tender smile on his face.  “You’re still far lovelier.”

Blushing intensely, Corrin looked away, back out over the valley.  “Stop, that’s not true,” she muttered, her heartbeat increasing.

“Of course it is,” he said, taking her hands and pulling her into his arms.  “The very first time we met, back at the Northern Forretress, I was stunned by your beauty, and it was the same when we met again on the battlefield.”  His hand brushed her cheek, his palm cool against her fierce blush. “You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met, and I don’t mean just physically, either.  Yours is a heart more radiant than the stars, more dazzling than the moon in the night’s sky. I know I’m one to hyperbolize, but I’m not exaggerating at all when I call you my goddess.” He smiled at her, his eyes gently meeting hers.  “Corrin, sometimes when I look at you, I’m honestly left speechless.”

It was official: she was going to die, right here on this very mountain.  Her heart was going to explode, and she would melt into a puddle at his feet.  Swooning, her lips curled just slightly, and she searched inside herself for her voice.  “You’re not so bad yourself, you know,” she said, tilting her head in a shy, playful expression.

“So I keep telling myself,” Owain said, and he laughed when she pinched him.

“I mean it,” Corrin said, frowning at him.  “I’m not nearly as good with words as you are, but…”  She inhaled and locked eyes with him. “Owain, my every day is brighter because I have you to share it with.  You’re completely charming and wonderful, and I want to spend the rest of my life giving you the appreciation you deserve.”  She blinked, a tear sliding down her cheek. “I love you. Wholly and deeply. And that’s why I…”

Her voice broke, and in the pause, Owain leaned forward to kiss her.  He held it for a long moment, her lips trembling against his, until slowly, they separated, their foreheads together.  “I have one more story to tell you today,” he said, taking both of her hands in his, “and I promise, it’s a short one.”  Taking a deep breath, he continued. “When my mother passed, I didn’t have many of her things to keep, but as it happens, two such items came with me to this world.  One was her signet ring, bearing the Mark of the Exalt, proof of her royal lineage. I actually wore it proudly for a long time in the Ylisse we saved. It made me feel connected to her, to my bloodline.  But it was far too distinct for me to wear in the open here, so I tucked it away when I arrived in Nohr. The other item...was this.” He released her left hand, reached into his pocket, and then held out his palm to her.

Corrin momentarily forgot how to breathe.  In the center of his palm was a gold ring, a delicate floral pattern engraved in the metal.  She looked from the ring to his face, and her heart did a cartwheel at the warmth in his smile, the adoration in his eyes.

“Granted, it’s not the most impressive ring in the world,” said Owain, looking down at his palm.  “My father wasn’t a prince, just another Cavalier in the Shepherds. But he loved my mother, so he scraped together what money he could to purchase this for her.  It’s not filled with brilliant gems or stunning diamonds...my father was a simple man, and in a way, I can appreciate his sentiment. It was because of that sentiment that I was born, and it was their love that protected me until the end.  It’s because of this one ring that I’m standing here today with you.” He looked up at her; she was sobbing, large tears pouring from her crimson eyes. Wiping at one, he cupped her cheek. “Corrin, I offer this, the beginning of my story, as a symbol of my devotion.  So please...will you marry me?”

How could her heart feel like it was swelling and breaking at the same time?  She sobbed, leaning forward to bury her wet face in his tunic, and his arm came up to hold the back of her head.  Collecting herself, she straightened, palming her eyes to clear her vision. With a breath, she looked up at him. “Owain, of course I will, but...I couldn’t possibly accept something so precious from you.”

“It’s because it’s so precious that I have to give it to you,” Owain said, shaking his head.  “Because you, Corrin, are my most precious treasure.” He took her left hand, and the ring easily glided onto her finger, which made him grin.  “See? Like you were fated to wear it.”

Corrin wiped at her eyes again and smiled weakly.  “Well now I feel awful, because the one I got you isn’t nearly as special.”  This startled him, and he watched as she dug in the pouch on her belt, reaching past her dragonstone to retrieve a gold band, which she presented to him.  “I bought this a few days ago in the market. I told myself it was on a whim, but really, it wasn’t.” She smiled at him. “I knew even before that day that I wanted to marry you.  I didn’t just ask you the other night on impulse, you know.”

Taking the ring from her, Owain slotted it in place on his own hand, satisfied with the fit and the feel of the metal on his skin.  “You have my solemn vow, I will cherish it as I cherish you, because it’s the ring you chose for me, and that makes it precious in its own right.”

Corrin buried her face in his shoulder, groaning.  “Stop saying cute things before I die of happiness,” she said, her voice muffled.  Her arms encircled his neck as he laughed, and she drew back to look him in the eye.  “I love you so much, Owain.”

Grinning, he leaned in, his lips brushing against hers as he said, “I love you, too, Corrin.  So much...”

And as they stood on that hilltop, their lips crashing together, the sweet scent of the flowers below them filling her lungs, Corrin lost all thought to the heady, intense burning inside her, all save one:

She would remember this day as the day their story truly began.

* * *

**Bonus Ending:**

Corrin couldn’t resist staring at the ring on her hand as they walked back home.  It was impossible not to grin while looking at it, Owain’s hand swinging with hers as they held hands on the trek back to camp.  A thought cut through her bliss, though, and she turned to him. “Do you think your mother will be upset that you used her ring to propose to me?”

“Nah,” Owain said, shaking his head.  “If anything, she’ll tease me for being so sentimental.”

Corrin laughed at his grimace at this thought.  “The more you tell me about her, the more I can’t wait to meet her,” she said, grinning.  “It sounds like she keeps you in line.”

Owain snorted.  “That’s one way of putting it,” he said.  His lips shifted into a fond smile. “She and Father are going to love you, though, that’s for sure.”

“I hope so,” Corrin said, an anxious twinge in her voice.

He beamed, squeezing her hand.  “How could they possibly not? You’re too adorable to hate.”

It was quarter-past eleven when they arrived back at camp, still too early to head to the mess hall.  They agreed on the way home to break the news of their engagement at lunch, so they made their way back to Corrin’s room to pass the time.  As Corrin unlocked the door, Owain chattered, remarking that perhaps he should start moving his belongings in during the downtime. He was caught completely off guard when Corrin yanked him into the room, a hungry look in her eye, and the slam of his body as she pinned him against the door echoed loudly in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to take a moment to thank you so much for reading this story! This story is the first thing I've written since 2015, after a long, _long_ battle with severe depression that nearly claimed my life. It took a while, but I finally have reached the point where I feel like writing again, and this story was a huge part of that. So I want to thank you for going on this journey with me.
> 
> Also, there will be a sequel! I'm taking a week off after posting this, but be on the look out for the honeymoon (and NSFW!) sequel, _Here in Paradise With You_ , very soon!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~Also, THAT'S HOW YOU WRITE AN OWAIN PROPOSAL, INTSYS. GET YOUR WEAK SHIT OUT OF MY FACE.~~


End file.
